


Where is Lord Baby's heart at

by twilightwings



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe, Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), F/M, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Saiyans, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Saiyan Instincts, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwings/pseuds/twilightwings
Summary: Goku never became a child, he still is an adult, Vegeta and Goku are mates and they had a mutual divorce with their wives. Where they act as heart mothers to Vegeta and Goku's young daughter Nova, however. There will be the Black Star Dragon balls will be in here for they are for they are still apart of my fanfic.
Relationships: Baby/Son Goku, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 14





	1. welcome to the world little baby

Goku leans against his chair to support his aching back, he rubs his hand over his 8 month pregnant belly as he watches His ex-wife cook for Him and Vegeta. He groaned as he felt the unborn cub move slightly in his belly, “Hey Chi Chi.” he called out.

“Yes, Goku!” answer Chi Chi

“I feel very bad for having you to cook for Us every time!” Explained Goku as he leaned forward slightly if his huge belly would allow him to.

Chi Chi sighed at this, “Really Goku I don’t mind after all I’m one of the Heart Mothers or whatever Vegeta calls Bulma and I!” she explained as she went back to cooking.

She makes Goku’s Favorite meals.

“Don’t get me wrong I’m grateful you want to help us, however, I feel bad for using you like this.” he claimed as he got to his feet.

“We are still family despite our divorce and we kept a mutual agreement with each other!” explained Chi Chi as she added the finished cooked food on a plate, she turned around and placed it next to another plate of food on the dinner room table, making a huge feast for everyone that is coming. She also knows that Vegeta went to collect more firewood and train a bit more, she knows that he’s very nervous and anxious with Goku so close to giving birth. Goku had suggested it to Vegeta to help ease Vegeta’s nervousness, he was gone for about an hour.

“What time Vegeta is coming back?” asked Chi chi as she started to make the next meal, Vegeta’s favorite which is braised pork belly with sticky rice.

Goku can still sense Vegeta close by, probably didn’t want to fly off far from his heavily pregnant mate and leave him alone more than he has too. “He’s close by,” he replies as he tries to help Chi chi with food preparation.

“Goku!” exclaimed Chi Chi as she quickly and gently snatched the plate of food from his hands, she placed the plate down and gently pushed Goku back to the chair he was sitting on.

“Chi chi!” Exclaimed Goku as he was guided back to the chair by his former wife, “I want to help!”

“I’m sorry Goku, you are in no condition to be standing!” Explained Chi Chi calmly as she made Goku sit down.

Goku groaned loudly as he gently leaned against the table, placed his elbow on it and rested his cheek against his fist.

Chi chi was about to turn away, however. She stopped when she heard sniffing. “Goku?” She questioned worriedly, when she finally saw the tears. “Are you alright?” She asks as she kneels in front of goku.

“No, my emotions and hormones are out of whack I feel so useless sometimes like I’m a burden to everyone!” Explained Goku as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Goku, you are not a burden to anyone!” exclaimed Chi Chi as she gently took his hands into her.

“I feel like I am!” answer Goku tearfully 

Chi chi studies Goku depressed features, Vegeta was right to warn her about Goku being depressed before He left the house into the wilderness. Thought she no longer lives on Mount Paozu, she lives in the city with Gohan and his family. Which was a better arrangement for Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and Herself, after had moved in he had remodelled the house to fit their needs and their large soon to be family.

With the help of Satan, Hercule offers to pay for the remodels to the house.  
It Broken Chichi’s heart to see her former husband like this, “tell you what maybe I can started teaching you how to cook.” she suggested calmly, she smiled when that got Goku’s attention.

“Really?” asked Goku as he waved his tail happily at the thought.

“Sure, but right after when the baby is born!” explained Chichi as she gently rubs her hand over Goku’s baby bum, she smiled when she felt a gentle yet strong kick to her palm. “Wow, that's a very strong kick.” she exclaimed happily.

Goku laughs happily, “It’s saying hi Auntie Chichi.” he replies as he too starts to caress his belly which causes the unborn cub to follow his hand movement. “Sometimes when I least expect it that kick can knock the wind out of me, it feels like I get kicked by Vegeta!”

“That's understandable since you are carrying a full blooded saiyan!” answer Chichi as she snorted.

“Sometime, I can feel the baby’s tail moving around.” replies Goku

Chichi smiles as she gets to her feet again, she still needs to get lunch ready before everyone comes. She walked over to a bag of potatoes that she brought with her, she needed to peel them for a new recipe she had just created; Honey potatoes. “Goku, can you peel the potatoes for my new recipes?” she asked as she brought the bag of potatoes, knife, and a huge bowl over to him and placed them in front of him on the table.

“Sure!” answer Goku happily as his tail shows how content he’s feeling, he picks up the knife and the first potato and starts peeling them.

Chichi smiled at Goku as he peeled the potatoes, She started humming to herself as she made stir fry bok choy and steam river trout.

She heard the front door opening and she smiled.

“Hello!” called out Bulma as she walked into the house with a four year Bulla being held by a teen Trunks, she was carrying a chocolate cake. “Chichi, Goku are you here?” she asked

“We’re in the kitchen!” called Goku

Bulma walked into the kitchen with Trunks and Bulla trailing behind here, “How are you feeling Goku?” she asked as she turned her attention to Goku, as she placed the cake on the table.

“Tried, sore, uncomfortable!” answer Goku bluntly as he finished up with the Potatoes, he looked toward his childhood friend. “I need a foot and back rub,” he replies.

Bulma laughed at Goku’s blunt answer, she went to go help Chichi with the cook.

“Where, Dad at?” asked Trunks as he gently placed Bulla onto the floor.

“Went to gather firewood, but he will be back soon!” answer Goku as he leaned back into his chair and started to rub his belly, “your sibling is moving in here, want to feel?” he asked calmly.

“I do papa Goku!” exclaimed Bulla as she ran up to Goku she placed two hands on his belly and she giggled when she felt movement inside, Bulla started calling Goku papa recently and Bulma doesn’t mind. This baby is going to tie them all together as a big family.

Bulma recently started an education fund for the new baby or any other future children that Goku and Vegeta decide to have.

Trunks joins his little sister and awkwardly places his hand on Goku’s belly, he smiles when he feels the baby kick. “Does that hurt Goku?” he asked

“Nah, it’s mostly tickles and sometimes I feel it’s tail moving mostly!” explained Goku

“Did you find out the gender yet?” asked Trunks as he sat in the chair next to Goku, he gently placed Bulla onto his lap.

This time Bulma answered for Goku, “No it seems your baby sibling wants to be a surprise, had it’s back turn and its tail is covering the goods!” 

“It seems that the baby is more modest than you Goku!” answer Chichi with a smile.

Goku laughs, “you think so.” He replies as he rubs the back of his head as he laugh.

Trunks smiles, “So where Goten at I know he’s came here with Aunt Chichi?” he asked, looking around for his best friend.

“He’s out in Goku’s field collecting vegetables to take home so we can pickle them!” explained Chichi as she placed two new dishes on the table, “Lunch is going to be while and we are still waiting for everyone!”

“Goku, why don’t you take a nap until then, we will come get you when everyone is here!” explained Bulma 

Goku yawned loudly and he started to rub his eyes, “yeah that is a good idea!” he answer in agreement he tried to get up from the chair, however. He didn’t have any strength, “can someone help me up?”

Trunks quickly got to his feet after he placed Bulla on the floor, he hoisted Goku to his feets and quietly watched as Goku lay his hand on his lower back to help ease his back ache.  
“Kami, help me next month.” groan Goku 

“Don’t worry Goku, it will be over soon!” answer Bulma as she decides to help Goku into his and Vegeta’s bedroom upstairs. “Here let me help you Goku.”

“Thanks Bulma.” replies Goku as he let Bulma lead him to the stairs.

“Mama, can I take a nap with Papa Goku too?” asked Bulla

“If it’s alright with Goku.” replies Bulma calmly

“I don’t mind Bulla!” explained Goku with a warm smile.

“YAY.” yelled Bulla

“Hey, Mom can I go outside to help Goten out and wait for dad?” asked Trunks as he watched his mother and little sister walk up the stairs with Goku.

“Of course but stay close by!” explained Bulma

“Okay!” answer Trunks as he left the kitchen to go outside not before he smiled at Chichi who returned his smile and resumed preparing everything, and everything smelled good he couldn’t wait to dig in.

As soon he stepped outside he sensed his father, he looked over and saw him chopping wood probably arriving after they entered the house. He walked over to him.

“Hey Dad.” replies Trunks

Vegeta flinches and almost drops the axe he was holding, he turns around and sees Trunks standing behind him smiling. “Trunks you're here.” he replies, very annoyed. However, he went by chopping the firewood. “Are your mother and sister inside?” he asked.

“Yeah, Mom is going to help Chichi with lunch and Bulla is napping with Goku in your room!” explained Trunks as he picked up the already made firewood next to his father's feet.

“I see!” answer Vegeta who is very pleased to hear Goku is resting now. He needs it, “I was hoping he would get some rest earlier but he’s just as stubborn as me!”

“How are you Dad?” asked Trunks

“I’m fine!” grunt Vegeta, however, that’s far from the truth. He’s very, very nervous. More he had been when Bulma was pregnant with Bulla and it show finally he didn’t held back his monster strength and he shatter the metal axe, “FUCK!” he cuss out loud. He threw down the handle and marched over to a rock and sat down on it.

Trunks watch his angry father silently, “Dad?” he questions as he slowly walks up to his father, “are you sure you're fine?”

Vegeta pinch the bridge of his nose, “I believe you already know that answer Son.” he replies bluntly.

“You're more worried!” answer Trunks as he sat down next to his sulking father, “I haven’t seen you like this when mom was pregnant with Bulla.” he comment 

Vegeta snorted at Trunks' comments, “I can’t find myself to relax right now not with the new cub coming into the world!” he slowly got to his feet and looked toward the field that Goten was in.

“Bulla is excited to be a big sister to the new baby.” replies Trunks

“I know!” answer Vegeta as he walked over to the shed to see if there was another axe, if not he'll have to head toward the farmer market to buy one. At some point, “How about you Trunks?” he asked over his shoulder.

“I’m glad your happy dad!” explained Trunks

“That didn’t answer my question, Trunks!” answer Vegeta as he turns around to face Trunks again, after he couldn’t find another axe.

Trunks sighs it was alway his father to read him like a book, “It’s just don’t get me wrong I am excited for the new baby, but You were alway Bulla and My father now we have to share you with Gohan, Goten and the baby!” He explained he knew the agreement with Goku, his father, his mother, and Chichi had worked out.

His mother and chichi are going to be the baby’s heart mothers sort of a godmother to the baby, if anything happens to both his dad and goku.

“I was upset when Mom and you told us you were getting a divorce!” explained trunks as he watched his father tail sway slightly. “I was upset to find out you took Goku as your mate, to the point where I started to resent and hate him.” He added, for about a year he hid his feelings deep inside, however, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. “You got him pregnant and you expect me to be ok with it!” he commented upset as he threw his arms into the air.

Vegeta crosses his arms. He wants to dress his son before he could do something that he could regret, he stands silently listening to his son rants.

“Then Gohan, Goten, Bulla quickly got over the shock and now they are excited for this baby!” answer Trunks as he started to cry, he flinched when he felt his father’s arms wrap around his head. He felt his father gently laid his head against his chest right over his beating heart.

“Trunks my son you still are my son nothing will change that our family has grown even bigger!” explained Vegeta.

Trunks remembers the last time his father did this, is when he was a child. He knew his father wasn’t a very affectionate man, however. Both his mother and Goku somehow brought it out of him. 

“I know there are a lot of changes that you are having issues with.” Replies Vegeta as he releases Trunks’ head to look firmly into his son's eyes, “Kakarot wants to treat you and Bulla as his children as well, he already thinks of you as his son and Bulla as his daughter!” He explained

“It’s the same with you?” Asked Trunks as he wiped his tears with his arms.

“Yes.” Agree Vegeta, however, he didn’t like it at first when Pan called him. ‘Step-grandpa’ he cringed at it.

Trunks smile sadly, he doesn’t really mind sharing his father with Goten. It would, however, take some time to get used to sharing him with Gohan.

“Looked like Gohan and his family are arriving now.” Replied Vegeta as he stepped away from his son, he looked toward the sky. “Piccolo decided to come as well!” He commented when he saw piccolo flying behind the airplane, he knew the Namekian loved his solitude lifestyle. He mostly kept to himself, he watched as the ship landed and piccolo landed behind it.

Pan was the first to fly out, she bodyslam into Vegeta which caused him to grunt at her body weight . “Step grandpa.” She replied happily as she hugged him.

“Pan!” Answer Vegeta bluntly as he gently pry her arms from his waist, he gently placed his hand on top of her head.

“Pan don’t bodyslam Vegeta like that!” Explained Gohan as he and Videl walked up, Mr. Satan and Buu followed behind them. Piccolo is standing off to the side watching them with his arms crossed over his chest.

Pan started doing this to Vegeta, because she can’t do it to Goku, not in his condition. Pan started to look sad and her lower lip quiver.

Vegeta snorted at this, “it’s fine Gohan I rather her do this to me than your father!” He explained as he ruffled Pan’s hair.

“Okay.” Replies Gohan he knows that true, his father right now is very, very pregnant.

“Hello, Vegeta how are you?” Asked Videl as he adjusted her hold on a casserole dish she is holding, she smiled at him.

Vegeta just sighed and grunts, he can already tell he’s nervous.

Piccolo slowly walked up to him, “do you want to train?” He offered, knowing his original sparring partner can’t right now.

“Are you offering to be my sparring partner?” Question Vegeta as he smirks at the thought.

“I know I’m not at the same level as strength as Goku, but I figured it could help get your mind off of things!” Explained Piccolo 

“Fine, let’s spar but blame me if I don’t if I go easy on you!” Answer Vegeta 

Videl smiles and replies, “Well I’m going to head inside to help Chichi and Bulma out.” She started to walk toward the house to give her aid. “Oh, vegeta krillin, 18, Marron, tien, master Roshi, yamcha, oolong, puar, turtle, Chiaotzu, and dente are coming as they are on their way!” She explained 

“Vegeta groaned loudly, “great more mouth to feed!”

“Hey, don’t worry Vegeta about it, we brought more food and we are going to set everything up outside!” Explained Gohan as he gestured toward their airplane.

Trunks smiled, “you wanted me to get Goten?” He asked as he pointed to the field.

“Yeah.” Replies Gohan

Trunks smiled as he flew to get Goten from the field.

“Papa, can I watch Step-grandpa spar with uncle piccolo?” Asked Pan

“Of course Pan but stay out of their way okay!”

“Yay.” Cheer Pan happily

Videl smiled and she turned to head inside the house, not before she addressed her father, “Father help ok.” She replied 

“I am going to help by supervising.” Mr Satan laughed loudly.

“Father, pleased.” Begs Videl

“Fine!” Groan Mr. Satan 

Videl smiled and left to enter the house.

Gohan walked back to the plane to get everything ready.

“Are you ready?” Asked Piccolo as he threw off his weighted cape and hat and got into his fighting stances.

Vegeta smirk, “are you ready for a beat down?” He questioned. 

Piccolo smirks as well.

They both jumped into the air and started sparring.

Pan is cheering where she is standing.

They both fought for an hour, everyone who had already arrived 18 went to help Bulma, Chichi, and Videl.

Marron is playing with Pan now.

Vegeta and Piccolo are watching from where they are hovering at.

“Did it help?” Ask piccolo as he rubbed his aching shoulders.

“Yes, somewhat.” Replies Vegeta

Piccolo grunt, “I’m glad I can help you somewhat.”

Vegeta grunted but I wanted to know how Piccolo knew about his anxiety, “how do you know?” He questioned but it was more a demand mostly coming from him.

Piccolo sighed and expected this from Vegeta, “Goku asked me to help.” He explains

“Huh?” Question: Vegeta now knows that Piccolo doesn’t have a cell phone, then he realized that Goku must have left the house. “Dammit Kakarot, in his fucking condition!” He growl

“Relax Vegeta he came on his flying nimbus, since his ki is being used to sustain the pregnancy!” Explained Piccolo 

That did sort of help Vegeta calm down a bit, goku must have left when he did. He went to sell something at the farmer market, “he must have been worried about me.” He commented 

“He was!” Answer piccolo 

Vegeta was about to answer when Bulma interrupted him.

“Hey you two everything is ready.” Yelled Bulma loudly.

“We should head down.” Suggest Piccolo as he flew down, with Vegeta following him.

Chichi looked toward Vegeta, “hey Vegeta can you get Goku and Bulla?” She asked.

Vegeta grunt and nodded his head, he turned to walk into the house. He walked upstairs towards their room, he can hear giggling from Bulla as well Goku’s voice.

He quietly opened their bedroom’s door, and leaned against the door frame as he watched his mate and daughter interact with each other.

Goku is still laying on his side with his shirt pulled up revealing his big belly, Bulla hands were placed on it as she moves. it to follow the baby around in its temporary home.

“Hi baby it’s me your big sister.” Whisper Bulla to Goku’s belly.

Goku smiled as he caressed Bulla’s hair gently and he noticed Vegeta leaning on the door frame, “Hey vegeta.”

“Hi Papa.” replies Bulla when she saw her father as well, “just hanging out with Papa Goku!”

“I can see that.” replies Vegeta as he pushes himself off the door frame and walks toward the bed, he watches as Goku sits up with a grunt. He lean forward with his knee on the bed and lay his forehead against Goku’s forehead, “how are you feeling Kakarot?” he asked as he gently caressed his mate's baby bump.

“Fine, had a very good nap.” replies Goku calmly as he stared into his mate’s eyes, “I'm glad that Bulla decided to keep me company.”

Vegeta just smirks, he is grateful for everyone's help especially Bulma and Chichi who took the role of Heart mother with ease.

“Papa can I go play with Pan and Marron?” asked Bulla who was looking out the bedroom’s window she smiled when she saw Pan and Marron playing tag.

“Yes, they are right outside!” answer Vegeta as he pulled back and looked toward his daughter.

“YAY!” yelled Bulla as she ran out the bedroom excitedly.

“We have more guests?” asked Goku as he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and let Vegeta help him to his feets.

“Yes, I’m sure Bulma or Chichi told them about our luncheon!” groan Vegeta 

“I’m glad.” replies Goku happily. He had seen everyone since he was 4 months pregnant at Bulma’s house, “I get to see everyone again!”

“I can see that Kakarot.” replies Vegeta.

“Before we go outside I need to go to the bathroom!”

“Really Kakarot you didn’t think of going earlier?” asked Vegeta as he stepped away from Goku.

“I didn’t need to go and now the cub is sitting on my bladder!” exclaimed Goku

“Do you want me to wait for you?” asked vegeta

“Sure but wait down stairs for me ok.” replies Goku

Vegeta nods his head and leaves the bedroom.

Goku headed to the bathroom, lucky he had Vegeta wait for him downstairs his labor pain stuck him. He leaned against the sink in pain and groaned loudly, “Oh kami!” he gasped, he started to have contractions shortly after Chichi and Goten arrived, he didn’t want to say anything because didn’t want to worry them.

He counted to see how far apart his contractions are, it comes to his pretion that are five minutes apart. “Please baby just stay in there a bit more!” he begged as he caressed his belly again, “I know you are excited to meet everyone but please stay in there!” as he worked on his breathing and his contraction started to ease up.

He washed his hands in the sink, “Shit if I go into labor it could ruin everyone's good time!” he thought to himself, as he left the bathroom.

He walked down the stairs and he smile when he saw Vegeta waiting in the living room, “I’m ready.” he replies happily.

Vegeta just grunted as he walked to Goku and placed his hand on his lower back, “I’m sure everyone is waiting for us Kakarot!”

Goku smiles happily as he allows Vegeta to guide him outside, they both step outside to see the smiling face of everyone who’s waiting for them.

“Grandpa!” cried Pan as she ran up to them and stopped in front of them, “Hi Grandpa I miss you.”

“I miss you to Pan!” answer Goku as he slightly kneel down to hug Pan, he smiled when he felt Pan’s little hands on his belly.

“Grandpa, how the baby?” asked Pan

“Doing great Pan!” answer Goku as he stood back up, he walked toward everyone. “Hey everyone it’s good to see you again!”

“Hey Goku.” replies Krillin as he walked up to his best friend, “Wow Goku you looked about ready to pop!” he exclaimed as he studied Goku’s belly.

“Oh Kami I feel Like it! Groan Goku as he rubs his belly, he smiles when 18 walks up to join her husband. “Hey 18.”

“Hello Goku.” replies 18 with a warm smile, “How are you?”

“Uncomfortable!” answer Goku Bluntly 

“Would you like to sit down and get off your feet?” asked Krillin

“Yeah!”

Vegeta guided Goku to a nearby chair, Gohan walked up with a glass of homemade lemonade and handed it to his father.

“Thank you Gohan.” replies Goku

Vegeta walked off to make a plate for Goku, he walked past Piccolo who was watching quietly.

Goku smiles at Piccolo, however, he tries to suppress the contractions. Which Piccolo caught he thought it must be the baby kicking hard again.

An hour to the party, everyone is enjoying themselves.

Piccolo still kept his eyes one Goku who hadn't moved from his chair, he noticed the faces Goku was making, his eyes widened when he saw the sweat. That’s when he smelt it the smell of blood and amniotic fluid, “Damn it Goku!” he growled to himself, he quickly walked up to Goku and stood in front of him, “Goku when are you going to say anything to anyone?” he asked as he uncross his arms, he said it loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“Huh, Piccolo, what do you mean?” asked Goku as he silently cursed himself. He thought he was hiding the labor pain pretty well, but he guessed not.

Gohan walked up slightly concerned “Piccolo what wrong?” he asked, he looked back at Vegeta who followed him as well.

“Your father tried to hide it, but I could smell it anyway!” explained Piccolo as he looked over his shoulder at everyone who is watching and listening to him.

“Piccolo, what's wrong with my dad?” asked Goten

“You’re idiot father is in labor!” answer Piccolo loudly

“WHAT!” yelled everyone

“Goku why you never told anyone!” demanded Chichi as she quickly went to Goku to feel under his chair, she frowned when she felt the ground is wet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t want to worry everyone.” replies Goku as he moans in pain, Vegeta was quickly by his side and he was hoisted to his feet. “Vegeta?”

“I knew when I couldn’t relax after I fought with piccolo.” replies Vegeta

“I’m sorry.” replies Goku as he pant

“Goku you should have told us.” comment Bulma 

“I guessed the baby decided to join in the party.” joke Goku as the pain started to get worse he leaned against Vegeta’s firm body.

“Chichi are you ready?” asked Bulma

“Yes!” answer Chichi

“Vegeta got him inside your bedroom!” order Bulma

Vegeta grunt in agreement as he hoists his mate into his arms and is heading back to the house, he needs to get Kakarot to their room.

“Videl, can you boil water we need about two large pots?” asked Chichi

“Sure!” answer Videl as she ran inside to give her aid to her father-in-law.

“18 do you want to help?” asked Bulma

“Yes, tell me what you need and I’ll get them.” replies 18

“Go find as many towels and blankets as you can find in the house!” explained Bulma

18 nods her head and runs inside.

Chichi and Bulma looked toward the guys and they looked like they wanted to help as well.

“What about us?” asked Krillin for everyone.

“Stay out of the way and watch the girls!” order Chichi as she and Bulma quickly enter the house to help goku deliver the baby.

“But we want to help too.” comment Gohan he can hear a shout from his father from the bedroom.

Krillin was about to agree, but master roshi spoked out.

“We can help by staying out of the way!” explained Master Roshi calmly

“We will just be in the way.” replies Piccolo as he went to the tree to meditate.

~in goku and vegeta’s bedroom~

Vegeta had got the bed ready by laying a towel across it to catch the blood and fluid, before he guided Goku to the bed he helped Goku out of his pants and helped him lay down. He laid a blanket over his leg covering his private parts.

Goku moans and his eyes squeeze shut, “well this is it the moment we were waiting for.” he replies calmly as he starts to take a deep breath.

Vegeta return from the bathroom with a bowl with cold water and a washcloth, “Yes Kakarot I know.” he comment 

“I’m sorry vegeta.” replies Goku

“Don’t bother Kakarot, I already know why you kept it a secret!” explained vegeta as he lay the washcloth over goku’s forehead

Goku was about to answer, however, Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and 18 walked in. in chi chi's hand had supplies to help in the aid of the birth.

Goku groaned once more, he grabbed Vegeta’s hand and squeezed very hard.

Chichi had placed the bowl with supplies on the dresser, walked over to the bed. “Ok goku I have to see if you're ready to push!” She explained calmly.

She repositions her former husband’s leg apart, and guides his feet to lay them flat on the bed.

Vegeta watched her quietly, she told him that she decided to take a midwife and birthing class to help with the delivery. Once in his life he’s grateful for her help, he rather has people he could trust than human doctors. Who probably wants to experiment on his mate and cub.

Chichi smiled and she looked up at her sweating former husband, “goku you're ready if you feel the need to start pushing!”

Goku nodded his head and took a deep breath, when he felt a contraction coming he pushed. “Ooohhhhhhhhh.” He moaned loudly as he squeezed Vegeta’s hand. 10 minutes into the birthing With Chichi still coaching him waiting to see the head coming out, he felt like he’s being torn apart and he needed some more better leverage and Vegeta had moved where he’s sitting behind him. Where goku had his back on his mate’s chest.

Vegeta whispers into Goku’s ear, “come on Kakarot you can do this you're the strongest warrior I know!”

Videl wiped the sweat off her father in law’s forehead.

Bulma and 18 waited by a metal tub filled with hot water to take the newborn to clean. They had placed a couple of clean towels next to the metal tub.

Chichi gasps, “Goku your crowning can you stop pushing for a bit!”

Goku groaned loudly but did what chichi ordered him to, he barely felt chichi cutting him. 

“Goku, do you want to feel the baby’s head?” Asked chichi 

Goku moans but he nods his head, he allows chichi to gently take one of his hands and lead it between his legs. When he felt the soft tufts of his baby’s hair, he started to tear up. “Vegeta.” He moans as he uses his other hand to pull Vegeta’s face down and he kisses his mate.

However, that didn’t last long when he started pushing again.

Vegeta kisses the side of Goku’s head, but when he hears it the sweet sound of the newborn cub crying when it’s taking its first breath of life.

“It’s a girl.” Cried Chichi as she held up the cub to show Goku and Vegeta.

The newborn cub cries as loud as she can, her tail flinging around as she screams, chichi lays her down and ties the umbilical cord before she cuts it separating the cub from its mother.

She gestured to Bulma to come take the cub.

Bulma wrapped the cub with a towel she was holding, and she started crying when she saw the little face. “Oh goku she is beautiful.” 

Goku smiled very tired yet very pleased, “thank…..you.” He yawn

Vegeta watched as Bulma and 18 washed their cub in the tub, she squirmed and fling her arms and tail. At the corner of his eyes he saw chichi holding a bowl and had the afterbirth in it, “chichi leave the afterbirth Kakarot will want to eat it!” He explained calmly 

Chichi looked at goku and saw him eyeing the afterbirth, “I can cook it for him?” She wanted to still help.

“No, leave it the way it is, it has more nutrients if it remains raw!” Explained Vegeta as he unbuttoned Goku’s shirt to reveal his slightly swollen chest. It was already weeping breast milk to feed their newborn cub.

Chichi made a face, however, she did remember that Goku and Vegeta are not humans. So it must be a saiyan thing, “ok I’m leaving it on the dresser!”

“Thank you.”

Chichi smiled at them and went to help Bulma and 18 with the cub.

Bulma had finished washing the cub and was starting to dress her in a gender neutral onesie, she handed her to 18 who wrapped her gently in a warm fluffy blanket.

“Shhhhhhhh, it’s ok little one.” Whisper 18 as she walked past Videl who decided to stay out of the way, 18 smiled at Videl.

18 gently lay the cub face down on Goku’s bare chest and the cub started to calm down at the familiar scent of her birth parent, she started to nuzzle Goku’s chest in search of something.

She finally found what she was looking for and she latched onto an erect nipple, she nursed her small hands and caressed Goku’s skin softly.

Goku nuzzled his nursing cub gently, “happy birthday Nova.” He replied calmly, as he looked toward Vegeta to see he had improved the name.

He smiled when Vegeta looked pleased with the name.

“Oh, you're naming her after that book character you are currently reading?” Asked chichi

“Yeah!” Answer Goku 

“It’s the same book Goten lent him.” Replies Vegeta as he leans forward to gently caress Nova’s hair softly. “What Kakarot had told me, he wanted her to grow up just like that character!”

Goku kept looking at the afterbirth in the bowl, he really wanted it. But he didn’t want to make Bulma, Chichi, 18, and sick to their stomach.

Bulma spoked finally, “ we’re going to let everyone know about the baby!” She explained as she gestured to the women, so they can give Goku and Vegeta privacy.

Goku just grunt his attention mostly on the afterbirth. He remembers what Vegeta had explained to him about eating afterbirth, it’s filled with nutrients and the enzymes will help him recover his strength that he lost during the birth.

He didn’t notice the girls left the bedroom.

Vegeta studied his mate and sighed, he got up and grabbed the bowl filled afterbirth. He handed the bowl to Goku, “eat Kakarot you need it.” He replies.

Goku smiled at Vegeta, he gently took the bowl, he picked up the entire thing and started to eat it.

Vegeta watched silently at the feral sight of his mate eating the afterbirth, it was normal for a saiyan to do this shortly after giving birth.

Goku finished eating the afterbirth and he leaned back against the headboard, he rubbed his slightly swollen belly. In satisfaction, very pleased, and slightly drowsy. He didn’t eat much at the party, probably because his body was going into labor.

He looked down at his daughter and saw that she stopped nursing and is now sleeping, she coos softly. “She is so beautiful Geta.” He replies softly as he yawn

“Ah, she is Kakarot!” Answer Vegeta 

“Can you take her, I’m sure the others want to meet her.” Replies Goku as he handed their daughter to Vegeta.

“Of course, Kakarot!” answer Vegeta as he gently took the cub into his arms, he gently unwrapped her tail from Goku’s wrist which caused the cub to whimper slightly. He offered her his wrist instead which she immediately wrapped her tail around, “Get some sleep Kakarot, I’ll watch her.”

“Ok!” answer Goku as he dozed off.

Vegeta studies his mate to see if he had fallen asleep, once he is satisfied he left the bedroom.


	2. Say hello to Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova is name after a character in a book called A heroes' journey and the trial of the fate (lol I made this book up), Goten lend this book to his father to read, and everyone got to meet Nova.

Vegeta stepped outside holding a still sleeping Nova in his arms, her hair had finished drying and he could see that she was a mix of both of them, however. With both of their mother’s hair style mixed together. She is virtually a perfect blend of both of them, He nuzzles her slightly which causes her to coos slightly in her sleep. 

He looked up and saw everyone waiting for him, he smirked when he saw 18, Bulma, and Vidal hugging the younger kids.

Chichi is hugging Goten and he’s struggling and complaining that he’s too old for this.

He cleared his throat which got everyone's attention.

“Step-Grandpa.” cried Pan loudly which caused Nova to whimper at the loud shout.

Vegeta quickly made a gesture for her to be quiet, “Shhhhh Pan please be quiet.” he begged calmly as he kneel down to her level, “Do you want to meet her?” he asked in a quiet tone.

Pan smiled happily with sparkling eyes. She ran up to peer over Vegeta’s arms, her smile got even bigger when she saw the face of her infant aunt sleeping. “Step-grandpa she is so cute and tiny.” she whispers happily.

Everyone walked up to see the new addition to the family, Bulla gently pushed Pan over so she could see her new baby sister.

“Awww, Papa she’s cute.” coos Bulla happily already making future plans with her sister.

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks walked up and looked over Vegeta’s shoulder to see their new family member, all three of them were now smiling at her small sleeping face.

Vegeta proudly showed her off to family and friends, he looked up at Gohan. “Gohan do you want to hold her?” he asked 

Gohan flinched at Vegeta’s voice, “Uh sure.” replies he steps forward and holds out both his arms.

Vegeta gently placed the cub into her older half brother’s arms, he gently unwrapped her tail from his wrist and wrapped it around Gohan's wrist. He stepped back and watched still in a protective stance in case anything happened he can gently grab her.

Gohan looked down at his half baby sister, “Hello little one I’m Gohan one of your big brothers.” he whispered to the sleeping cub, he smiled when she coos softly. “She beautiful Vegeta.” he comment

Vegeta nods his head in agreement, he looks at Trunks who is standing quietly watching Gohan hold their sister. “Trunks are you ready?” he asked

Trunks jumped at his father’s voice, “Huh ready for what Dad?” he asked.

Vegeta groans at his son's lack of understanding, “to hold her son!” he explained firmly.

Trunks looked from his father to Gohan, “Okay.” he whispered as he held out his arms. 

Gohan smiled and handed their new sister to Trunks, he gently placed her into his arms. He minic what Vegeta did with the tail and wrapped it around Trunks’ wrist and he took a step back with a warm smile as he watched Trunks.

“Hi!” answer Trunks awkwardly as he stared down at his new sister’s face, he gasped when she finally opened her eyes and smiled at him. His eyes soften at her smiling happy face, “She is smiling at me.” he replies as he cries happily. 

Vegeta watched silently as he did his trademark smile, Gohan, trunks, and Bulla had bonded perfectly with Nova and now it’s Goten’s turn. He listens at Nova’s giggles and soft coos, he fixes his gaze on Goten, who is watching happily. “Goten, are you ready?”

Goten who was actually waiting for his turn got excited, “Yes I’m ready, gimme.” he replied as he held out his arms and made gestures.

Vegeta snorted at Goten’s excitement, he looked at Trunks and gestured to give Goten a turn. He watched as Trunks handed Goten, their half-baby sister.

“Hey there baby I’m Goten your big brother and the one who was holding before me is Trunks!” explained Goten as he cradled her, he smiled when she giggled at him.

Everyone watched the scene with a warm smile.

Piccolo decides to ask for everyone and asks for her name, “what is her name Vegeta?” as he walked up and stood next to Gohan, he smiled at the sight of her. 

Nova reaches to touch Goten’s face, fascinated by the new face staring down at her.

“Her name is Nova!” answer Vegeta proudly out loud for everyone to hear.

“Oh you name her after the female lead character in Heroes’ Journey and the trials of the fate?” asked Goten as he looked up at Vegeta. “That’s so cool!” he exclaimed happily.

“Your father named her and I simply improved it.” comment Vegeta as he thought back of that day, “Your father likes that name and wants to name our child that if it was a girl!” he explained.

“The lead female Character full name is Nova Wayfair, my favorite character, she is headstrong, brave, strong, and filled with Justice and honor. Alway fight for what is believed in and defend those you can’t protect themselves!” explained Goten as he looked back down at Nova and smiled.

“He hopes that she will grow up like her.” replies Vegeta as he gestured that he wanted Nova back into his arms again, his instinct to protect the newborn cub still hasn’t calmed down yet and he fears that he might lashed out at someone.

Goten handed his baby half sister back to her father, “That sounds like him but I thought you would want to name the baby a saiyan name?” he asked out of curiosity.

“I was planning too, however, the looked your father gave me made me go against it!” explained Vegeta as he gently nuzzled the cub, she had long since wrapped her tail around his wrist one again. Nova's eyes wandered as she took in the site, the smell, and all the new faces of the people who were staring at her. “I couldn’t deny him that.”

“I think Nova is a good name for her.” replies Videl

“I agree!” answer Gohan as he pick up Pan

“Hey Vegeta is dad resting?” asked Goten

“Yes, he did right after Nova is done nursing and he finished eating the afterbirth!” explained Vegeta not really caring he’s going to make their guest sick to their stomach.

“He ate what?” asked Gohan in shock on what he had heard.

“The afterbirth you know the placenta.” replies Vegeta bluntly

Everyone turns slightly green, well expect Chichi who vegeta already told her earlier.

“Did you cook it for him?” asked Trunks

Just then Chichi spoked for Vegeta, “no he ate it raw!” she explained as she walked up to Vegeta to look at her goddaughter, “hello sweetheart.” She coos at the baby which causes the baby to giggle and reach out to her.

“Mom, he actually ate the placenta raw?” asked both Gohan and Goten, both wide eyes and very shocked.

“Why is this such a shock? Vegeta and Goku are not human and it must be a saiyan thing!” explained Chichi, she tickles Nova’s belly which causes her to giggle loudly. “Vegeta explained it to me when I was about to throw it away!”

Bulma actually remembers the time when she caught Goku eating a raw wild boar that Vegeta had hunted down earlier, at first she thought that Goku was portioning out the meat. To smoked or salt, however. When she saw that he lowered his head down, curiosity got the best of her and she had to see what he’s doing, and what she saw almost made her vomit.

~flashback~

Goku is standing over the boar’s carcass hands and mouth covered in blood, he is actually eating the fresh boar liver. She saw the heart was missing so she must have assumed he had already eaten it before she knew what he was actually doing.

“Goku?” asked Bulma in concern, however, that it was her mistake to touch him, he suddenly snarled at her, stretching his arm over to protect the boar he was eating. Bulma jumped back in fear and she screamed which caused Vegeta to run out from his workshed.

“What happened?” demanded Vegeta as he ran up to Bulma who was cowering from Goku being hostile toward her.

“Goku.” replies Bulma in fear as she pointed to him.

Vegeta looked over to Goku and frowned at the sight of him, he figured this was going to happen if he was fast enough. Goku got to the boar first and is now eating it, he intends to finish it all. He watched as Goku started growling at him, already so defensive of his food.

“He’s fine Bulma leave him be!” he explained as he gently pulled Bulma away, he watched as Goku relaxed and went back to eating the boar.

“But, won’t that make him sick he’s eating it raw?” asked Bulma

“No, our stomach’s acid is stronger than human specially male beta who are pregnant!” Explained Vegeta as he eye Goku’s 5 month baby bump.

~end of flashback~

Bulma decides to leave Goku alone if he eats raw meat again, honestly seeing him so feral and hostile scares the crap out of her.

“How is he beside sleeping?” Bulma asked 

“He’s fine and he will regain his strength back with rest!” answer Vegeta 

“Did Nova nurse okay?” asked Chichi

“Yes, latched on right away!” explained Vegeta as he bounced Nova in his arms. He smirked when she giggled loudly, he gently wrapped her in her blanket more after he felt the cold chill in the air.

“My question is about her tail?” Asked piccolo getting to the point.

“Yeah, what about it?” Asked Vegeta very annoyed.

“What are you planning to do with it?”

“Nothing!” Answer Vegeta roughly already fully knowing where this is headed, “we are going to keep her tail.”

“WHAT!” Yelled everyone, however, their yell scared Nova enough to have cried loudly.

Vegeta brought her close to his chest, attempting to calm her down. He glared at everyone with his infamous Vegeta’s glare, he growled at them for being too loud.

Nova wailed loudly and didn't like the fact the. New people scream, it hurts her tiny sensitive ears, her tails show her discomfort as she waves it around uncontrollably.

Vegeta tries to bounce her, “shhhhh, sshhhhh Nova it’s ok papa here.”

But Nova continued to wail.

If it was some miracle Goku showed up, his hair is a mess he had on his pants sloppy and his shirt is still undone revealing his bare chest and he’s still barefoot.

“What happened?” Asked Goku as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he immediately Saw Nova crying and he quickly yet gently snatched her from Vegeta’s arms, “Vegeta what you do, why is she crying like this?” 

“I didn’t do anything, she's just spooked by the loud noise!” Explained Vegeta as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Nova's cries turned into whimpering.

Nova finally calmed down in her carrier’s arms at his calming scent Nova started to nuzzle her carrier’s chest looking for the nippled, when she found it she latched on and started to nurse calmly. 

Vegeta looked up at Goku and couldn’t help but break out in cold sweat at Goku’s cold glare, he heard that this could happen. When beta, especially male carriers, they are known to turn on their mates if they feel they are a threat to the Newborn Cubs. He gulped, he heard stories from nappa that a saiyan he knew had lost his entire eye to his mate who had just recently given birth.

He took a step back to give goku some space, he looked behind him and saw that everyone looked super nervous.

Gohan decides to say something, “hey dad how are you?” He asked, however. He flinched at his father cold and blanked stared.

Goku just then just blinked and he looked down at his nursing cub, “yeah son I’m fine!” He answered as he cuddled Nova, “is there any food left I’m Starving?” He asked.

Bulma and Chichi both laughed.

“Yeah Goku there's still food left!” Explained chichi as she gestured to the table of food that had been covered.

Goku smiled at her and started walking toward the table where he took a seat, he took his unbuttoned shirt and made a makeshift pouch so he can use both hands to eat. He smiles when Nova coos against his nipple, she is now content and happy. “Vegeta.” He called.

Vegeta flinched at his mates’ voice, “yes Kakarot?” He asked.

“I’m hungry, go make me a plate!” Demand Goku

Vegeta flinched once more and he started to do what goku had ordered him to do, he grabbed a plate and started filling it with food. He made sure to put meat that had fat on it, which is very good for breast milk production. 

Everyone joins Goku at the table, Goku is humming to the cub in a gentle tune.

“Goku, she is absolutely precious!” Exclaimed master roshi 

Goku smiles at his former teacher, “thank you master.” He replies 

Master Roshi tickles the cub’s foot, but he Yelps in pain when Nova’s tail hits him on his hand, the little bugger has a strong hit there and it felt he was getting hit on the hand with a bat. 

“Master are you ok?” Asked Goku who is wide eyed.

“The little tike has some power in her tail!” Roshi exclaimed in shock.

“Huh?” Questioned Goku as he looked back down at his cub.

Vegeta walked back to the table holding two plates of food, he snorted loudly where everyone was now looking at him. “Old man should have warned you about touching a nursing cub, she thought you were going to take her food and she just gave you a warning!”

“Huh?” Asked Roshi 

“That was a warning hit, she could do even more damages if she figured out how to use chi!” answer Vegeta as he places the food in front of Goku, “Eat Kakarot!” he ordered as he sat down in the other chair next to Goku who started eating. 

“Seriously she's just a baby!” exclaimed Krillin

“No!” answer Chichi as she handed Goku a glass of lemonade.

“Huh?” asked Krillin

Bulma who spoke this time, “when Trunks was two month old he made an energy ball and destroyed half of my lab!” 

“Goten and Gohan almost did the exact same thing but instead of a lab, it was almost to our house!” explained Chichi as she sat down across from where Goku was Sitting, “Gohan was about 1 months and Goten was about 1 1/2 months ago!”

“I’m glad that Bulla hadn’t done that yet, however, she did blow up something at her preschool!”

“Wow!” answer Yamcha as he looked over Goku’s shoulder to look at Nova.

Nova had finished nursing as she looked around at all the new faces, she looked right up at him with her big eyes so like Goku’s. Filled with innocence, she giggled and smiled at him which was the first when he first held Bulla she cried loudly where Vegeta wanted to just kill him.

“That's the first time she actually likes me!” comment Yamcha

“Just like Goku!” commented Tien as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a beautiful made blanket, “this is for you Goku a gift for Nova, one of my students made it!” he explained as he lay it in front of Goku.

“Wow, so pretty.” comment Marron, Bulla, and Pan

“Wow, Tien I can’t believe!” exclaimed Goku as he picked up the soft blanket to study it.

“I told a student that my friend is having a baby and I couldn’t find a good gift and the next day she handed me this blanket!” explained Tien as he rubbed the back of his head, “she had made it a couple months ago!”

“This is beautiful thank you tien.” replies Goku with a warm smile, he shows the blanket to Vegeta.

Vegeta just nods his head toward Tien for the thoughtful gift. 

“Your welcome Goku!” answer Tien with a warm smile.

“So, Goku can I hold her?” asked Yamcha

“Sure!” answer Goku as he gently handed Yamcha the baby.

“Wow, she's heavier than she looks .” comment Yamcha

Vegeta snorted, “Saiyan cubs are larger and heavier than normal babies!”

“Nova was pushing 10 inch and 15 pounds!” explained Chichi

“Holy fuck, Goku and you carried her for eight months!” exclaimed Krillin

“Wait, goku went to labor two months earlier than expected?” asked Master Roshi

“She is already full term and Saiyan pregnancy is 2 months shorter!” explained Vegeta keeping his eyes of Yamcha incase he dropped her.

“Why is that?” asked Tien as he made a funny face at Nova.

After Goku had swallowed the food in his mouth he decided to give that answer, “From what Vegeta had told me it’s because we are a warrior race!”

Nova coos happily as Yamcha offers her to Tien.

“Hey there little one how are you?” asked Tien gently he smiled when she squealed loudly, Chiaotzu hoovered by Tien’s shoulder.

Dente said as he watched the scene, “So Goku are you and Vegeta going to train her in martial arts?” he asked 

Goku was about to answer but Chichi started yelling.

“Absolutely not, she is going to go to a good school and get a good education and then get a decent job!” rant Chichi

“Hey, it’s not up to you it’s up to Vegeta and dad!” explained Gohan knowing fully well his mother was going to start yelling at him, he flinched when she glared at him.

Vegeta spoked and what he answer shocked everyone, “I much I hate I have to agree with Chichi, however. There will be moderation, half being trained as a fighter and half going to school and getting an education!”

He actually wanted her to get a decent job, he took online classes to start his own business.

Vegeta with Bulma helps decide to start a business where he makes furniture, however. The one he made are stronger and sturdier than what people buy at the store. He after all built his cub’s cribs.

Bulma had helped him build his workshop and helped him get his tools he needed, he was taught by his teacher at a young age. The furniture had to be strong to withstand the brute strength of a saiyan.

Chichi then remembers something, “Oh Vegeta, my dining table in the guest house is broken. Do you think you can fix it?” she asked

“Yes, however, bake me some of those cookies and we have a deal!” exclaimed Vegeta

Chichi smiles and nods her head.

“Gohan, trunks come with me, I need help.” replies Vegeta as he got to feets he gestured to his workshop, he started walking toward it and gestured to them to follow him.

Gohan and Trunks both nod their heads, they follow him to the workshop. When they got there they watched as Vegeta turned on the light. 

“Be Careful what you touch!” ordered Vegeta is he pointed to what looks to be a coffee table he’s building as a commission.

“Wow, Vegeta you built this?” asked Gohan

“This is amazing dad.” comment Trunks

“Thank you but don’t fucking touch it!” growl Vegeta

“Is this a commission Dad?” asked Trunks

“Yes, for elder couple about three mile away!” explained Vegeta as he walked into back, he later reemerged carrying a beautiful made rocking chair. “I have a crib in there I need you both to carried it!” he explained

Both Trunks and Gohan nod at his request, they both walk into the back room and find the crib they got to each side and pick it up.

“Dad must have made this during Goku’s pregnancy!” explained Trunks as he studied the beautiful made crib.

“He put a lot of thought and effort in the design.” replies Gohan as he smiles at the woodwork.

“HURRY UP!” yelled Vegeta suddenly.

Both gohan and trunks flinched at Vegeta’s harsh voice, they were very careful with the crib and brought it out from the back room.

“Finally!” Answer Vegeta bluntly and slightly annoyed.

“Sorry Vegeta we were admiring the beautiful craftsmanship of the crib!” Explained Gohan as he rubs the back of his head, in hope to keep Vegeta from snapping on them.

Vegeta just grunted and looked off to the side.

Trunks saw that his father was actually blushing, probably embarrassed by Gohan’s comments.

“Shut up!” Answer Vegeta as he picks up the rocking chair, he gestures to them to do the same.

They walked back to the picnic area with the crib and rocking chair.

Vegeta saw Mr. Satan was holding his nose and he had blood all over his shirt, he snorted he must have done something that he deserved.

“What happened?” Vegeta asked as he looked at Mr. Satan. 

Mr. Satan flinched at Vegeta’s rough voice, “oh I was holding Nova and made a face at her and so she punched me without warning!” He explained 

Vegeta laughed loudly, he became very proud of her. Already knows that Mr. Satan is filled with shit.

Videl had Nova in her arms, “it happened so fast and we didn’t realize it until my father's nose started bleeding!” She explained as she bounced Nova who just giggled.

“Good she's starting to become aware of her surroundings!” Vegeta answer as he looked at Goku who had finished eating.

Goku kept a watchful glaze on Nova, he is leaning his cheek on his hand.

Bulma, chichi, and 18 we’re putting the food away. Lucky Goku and Vegeta as leftovers, however, it won’t last long in the house of two full blooded saiyan.

Bulma looked toward her former husband and smiled , “oh you finish the crib and rocking chair.” She commented as she got everyone's attention, they gasped at the beautiful made craftsmanship.

“Oh wow Vegeta you made this?” Asked Krillin as he gently ran his hand across the crib’s railing, Gohan and Trunks had long placed it gently on the ground. “That is very surprising.” He Commented.

“What the fuck that supposed to mean!” Growled Vegeta as he crossed his arms over his chest, he smirked when he saw Goku walking to inspect the crib and rocking chair. 

“I mean you don’t seem the type to build something that people can use.” Commented krillin as he watched Goku inspect the crib first.

Goku places his hands on the crib’s railing, he gives a firm shake and he smiles on. How sturdy it is, he then went to the rocking chair and sat down on it. He hummed in improvement , “it’s perfect Vegeta thank you.” He Replies with a smile. 

“I’m making the mattress out of a sturdy animal hide!” Explained Vegeta 

“So Nova doesn’t rip it apart?” Asked Goku as he got onto his feet, he walked over to his daughter in law and gently took Nova into his arms. “Hi sweetheart!” He exclaimed as he gently kissed the side of her head, he smiled when she started to nuzzle her head against his lips.

“Yeah!” Answer Vegeta already knows that Nova is going to be sleeping in the bed with them, even when he finished the mattress. Male beta feels more comfortable with the little one near him.

“So Vegeta why did you decide to make furniture?” Asked Yamcha

“Main source of income!” Explained Vegeta 

“Goku already sells fresh produce at the farmers market?” Asked krillin

“Yeah he does, however, when he reached 6 months pregnant he couldn’t move around that much and I wasn’t going to let him drive in his condition!” Explained Vegeta

“Vegeta had been a big help with the farming and selling of our home grown Produce!” explained Goku as he handed Nova to Chichi. Who was making a hand gesture at him handed her Nova. Not only Goku can grow vegetables, he started to grow Fruit and his most popular item is his dried persimmon.

Plus there his and Vegeta are skilled of being natural born hunters, so there alot of salted and smoked meats.

Goku even wants to raise chickens, Ducks, and goats now. He wants their family to be self-sufficient, hence why he’s looking forward to learning how to cook, he looked at his former wife. “Chichi when do we start?”

Chichi who makes faces at Nova who is laughing hysterically at her, “Huh started on what Goku?” she asked as she looked up at her former husband.

Goku sighed at this. He knew this would happen right shortly after Nova’s birth had become a very exciting day for everyone, “you promise me that you can teached me now to cook!” he explained.

“Oh yes I did remember I did promise you.” replies Chichi as she hands Goku Nova again, clearly showing that Nova wants to be back in her carrier’s arms, “how about tomorrow?” she asked

“Yes!” answer Goku excitedly as he bounced Nova in his arms, he’s actually looking forward to it. “Vegeta can be the test subject.” he joked as Vegeta glared at him, which caused him to laugh out loud.

“I’ll be sure to bring something for stomach aches tomorrow.” replies Chichi as she joked as well.

“Stop making fun of me!” growl Vegeta

Everyone started laughing at Vegeta, he can easily get so worked up.

Dente laugh but he suddenly remember something mostly to do with Nova’s tail, “By the way Goku, Vegeta had told us your planning to keep her tail.” he commented calmly

Goku flinched at the question, “Yeah we are.” he replies

“But isn’t that going to be dangerous for her still having her tail?” asked Tien

“No Vegeta and I still have our!” explained Goku as he gestured to his tail which was swaying peacefully behind him, “it wouldn't be fair if we got rid of her and not our!”

“It’s a part of her!” answer Vegeta as he walks up and stands next to Goku. “if it becomes a problem then we will cut it off until then she keeping it.” he replies as he gently took a hold of Nova’s tail and started petting it, feeling the downey soft fur, he smirked when Nova wrapped her tail around his hand.

“Oh!” answer Dente

“Well there's no moon anymore remember Piccolo destroyed it!” explained Goku as he smiled at Piccolo.

Piccolo destroyed the moon when Gohan was younger and had his tail.

“Hey Piccolo, do you want to Hold her?” asked Goku

Piccolo flinched at Goku’s question, so he does have experience because he used to watch over Pan when she was a baby. “fine!” he answer calmly as he held out his arms and hands.

Goku smiled as he gently slid Nova into Piccolo’s arms.

Piccolo looks down at Nova, however, he flinches when he feels her tail wrapped around His wrist and it shows his shock on his face.

“Consider yourself lucky Piccolo, saiyan cub only does that if they trust that person!” explained Vegeta as he smirked at the Namekians’ discomfort. “And it seems she trusts you enough to do that.”

“Wow!” exclaimed Goku

“Hey maybe Piccolo can train her like he did with me!” suggest Gohan excitedly as he watches his master/friend hold his baby sister.

Vegeta flinched at that suggestion, “I’ll think about it!” 

“I’ll think about it as well Gohan!” answer Piccolo which was a no, no both ends.

It was a mutual feeling on Vegeta’s part that he rather himself and Goku train Nova.

“I’m done holding her!” answer Piccolo as he offers the Baby back to her carrier.

Goku smiled as he gently took Nova back, “Hi baby, did you have fun with Uncle Piccolo.” he replies, he smiles when Nova still has her tail around Piccolo’s wrist and she tightens her hold when he tries to gently unwrap it.

“Uh a little help here Goku!” demand Piccolo

Goku laughs as he offers his wrist to the cub, “you like Uncle Piccolo do you Baby.” he replies as he coaxes Nova to wrap her tail around his. He laughs when she growls at him, “Haha, A little help here Vegeta?” he asked

Vegeta chuckles as he walks up to Goku, “Papa to the rescue!” he answer with a smirk, he gently rubs the bottom of her foot which is still covered in her onesies. He smiles when her tail immendy wraps around his hand once more, he watches as Piccolo rubs his wrist.

“She has a very strong grip with her tail! ” comment Piccolo

“That she does!” answer Vegeta proudly as he watched as she let go of his hand and wrapped her tail around her carrier’s wrist.

“Her motor skills are off the charts!” comment Bulma

“Yeah!” answer Goku with a smile.

“I can’t wait to see what she likes when she is older.” replies Vegeta

“Well, Goku sorry to cut this visit short but Chiaotzu and I have to take off now see you next time!” explained Tien as he motioned Chiaotzu to leave. 

“Ok thank you for joining us.” replies Goku with a trademark smile.

“Come visit us next time, but be sure to bring the little one so my students can meet her.” replies Tien

“Will do!” answer Goku it’s been awhile since he visited Tien at his temple, he was about 3 months pregnant.

Tien smiled and then he and Chiaotzu took off into the air and flew away.

Krillin walked up next, “well Goku 18 and I are going home we had an exciting and amazing day that we will never forget!” explained Krillin as he gently rubs Nova’s head, she giggles slightly.

“Thank you for being here!” answer Goku as he drew his best friend in with a one arm hug.

“She is beautiful, Goku!” answer 18 with a smile.

“Thank you, 18!” answer Goku as he gave her a hug as well, “thank you for everything!” he answer as he pulled back, she did help him when he was giving birth.

“No problem Goku.” 18 replies happily

“Bye, bye Uncle Goku!” answer Marron

“Bye marron, you be a good girl for your mama and papa ok.” replies Goku as he leans down.

“Ok!” answer Marron, she looked at Nova and smiled, “Bye bye Nova see you soon!”

Nova just giggled at her.

18, Krillin, and Marron got into the family car and drove off to go home.

Yamcha walked toward Goku, “Hey Goku I have to go I have a baseball game I need to get ready for!” he explained

“Ok, Good luck with your game!” answer Goku with a smile

“Thank man.” replies yamcha as he and puar get into his car and drive away.

Master Roshi, Oolong, Dente, and Turtles said their goodbyes, and master Roshi even asked Goku to bring Nova to the island whenever he decided to visit. Each Goku agrees to it, Dente asked the same thing because he pretty sure Mr. Popo wants to see Nova as well. Goku also agrees to that.

“I’m pretty sure they are going to remember this day forever!” answer Gohan with a Smile.

“Yeah.” agree Videl

“I certainly will!” answer Chichi happily after all she was the one who helped deliver Nova into the world. She gasps when she remembers something, “Oh sorry Goku, Goten and I have to go. Goten has to study for a big test tomorrow!” she exclaimed as she grabbed Goten by the arms, who started asking about the vegetable he picked. “I’m backing back tomorrow when I teach your father how to cook, I can just get them then!”

“Bye, Dad see you!” yelled Goten as he got into the plane that Gohan’s family flew here.

“Dad, I'm going too, I have work!” answer Gohan

“Ok!” answer Goku  
“Bye, bye Grandpa and step-grandpa came to visit us in the city!” answer Pan as she pulls on his grandfather’s pant leg, she smiles when lean down to her level. “Bye bye Aunty Nova.” she replies as she gently kisses Nova on her forehead, she smiles when Nova coos at her. She follows her mother and father back to the plane.

“Goku.” replies Mr. Satan

“Yes, Mr. Satan!” answer Goku

“Congration Goku, she is beautiful, come visit me at Satan City.” replies Mr. Satan as he shooked Goku’s hand, however, it wasn’t a normal hand shake Mr. Satan was slipping Money into Goku’s. “For the little one.” he whisper with a wink

“Thank you.” replies Goku

“Bye, bye Goku and Nova!” answer Buu Happily

“Bye Buu!” answer goku

“When Nova is bigger Buu plays with her!” explained Buu

“Yeah buu when she is older.” agree Goku

“Bye bye Angry guy!” answer Buu to vegeta who growl at him.

Buu and Mr. Satan joins everyone in the plane and they take off on the way home.

“Well Goku I’m off going to complete my training!” explained Piccolo calmly

“Thank you for helping and being here Piccolo.” replies Goku

“No problem, Goku but I will come back to train with Vegeta or you if that alright!” explained Piccolo as he crossed his arms.

“Sure we don’t mind.” replies Goku

“I won’t go easy on you Namekian.” replies Vegeta as he smirked

“Same as me Saiyan!” answer Piccolo as he took off in the air and disappeared into the horizon.

Bulma walked up next, “I would love to stay and help, but I need to get home before anything bad happens at Capsule Corporation!” she explained as she walked up and ruffled Nova’s hair, she leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. “You and Vegeta need to bond with her anyway, but come visit I’m sure my parents would love to meet her.” she replies with a smile.

“Okay!” answer Goku while Vegeta just grunt.

“Bye, dad see you later!” answer Trunks

“Bye, Trunks.” replies vegeta

Trunks looked at Goku and he smiled, “bye step-dad I hope to see you soon.”

Goku smiles happily, “Bye trunks!”

Trunks looked at his half baby sister and also smile at her, “by Nova be good for both of your dads.” he replies, he smiles again when she coos at him.

Bulla walked up next, “Bye papa Bye Papa goku.” she replied happily

“Bye Bulla you be good for your mother, brother, and grandparents!” explained vegeta

“Okay, Papa.”

“Bye Bulla, you were a big help thank you.” replies Goku

“Your welcome Papa Goku.” replies Bulla, however, she waits until Goku figures out what she wants. He leaned down to her level.

Bulla smiles and leans forward and kisses Nova on the head, “Bye Nova see you later.” Nova coos once more at her, which causes Bulla to smile happily before she runs off to join her mother and older brother. They got into the plane and took off into air, they were the last to leave.

“Finally we are alone.” commented Vegeta

“But it was an eventful day!” answer Goku, who knew he would go into labor during the party. He was happy that everyone was here to meet Nova.

Vegeta just snorted, “it’s not that i’m grateful for that we could have planned it better!” he explained

“Hey, I didn’t expect to go into labor you know!” exclaimed Goku as he adjusted Nova in his arms, he had her facing a father and he smiled when she squealed at the sight of him.

“I know Kakarot!” answer vegeta

Goku yawn loudly, “Oh man what a day.” he commented

“Kakarot why don’t you go back inside and rest on the couch, I’m going to bring the crib and rocking chair to our bedroom!” explained Vegeta

“Do you need help?” asked Goku

“No, I’m fine, go rest!” answer vegeta

“Okay!” answer Goku as he walked back into the house with Nova.

It took a while vegeta got the crib and rocking chair into their room, he decided to check on Goku and Nova, he found they were both sleeping once more again. The day’s event finally caught up to them, Goku snoring loudly and Nova coos in her sleep.

He grabbed a blanket the same one Tien gave them and he draped it across them, he kissed both Goku’s and Nova’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive if I went off track, I really need a beta reader lol


	3. No name yet

Chichi had kept her promise and came to teach Goku how to cook. They had been doing this for 3 weeks.

Surprisingly Goku had picked it up fast, so he wasn’t a good cook like chichi. But he was a decent one; he stood over the pot with Chichi coaching him behind him, smiling down at a sleeping Nova who was in a handmade sling pouch made by Vegeta. 

“Make sure the stew doesn’t scorch on the bottom!” Explained Chichi

“Okay!” Answer Goku

“When you are about to fry food, make sure the oil is hot enough!” Explained Chichi as she looked toward the pot of cooking oil next to the pot of stew. “If the oil is not hot enough the food will stick onto the bottom of the pot!”

“Okay!” Answer Goku as he used his cooking chopsticks to test the oil, he smiled when he saw bubbles forming. He gently drops in the cut up pieces of the boneless pork meat, when the fried meat floats to the top of the oil he pulls it out so it doesn’t burn.

He’s actually enjoying himself.

“That looks good, goku!” Exclaimed Chichi with a smile.

“Thank you, Chich!” Answered Goku as he stirred the pot, he then started on the next thing which was Chichi’s CHAR SIU BAO. 

They had already marinated pork belly bites, he cooked it an hour in half before and now he’s working on the dough for the baos now. He let the dough rest for an hour to let it rise, he rolled the dough into a rope and cut individual pieces.

“Looking good!” Exclaimed Chichi proudly, she was happy that her former husband is a fast learner.

Goku flatten the dough into a dish size and fill it with the filling, he was looking at his bao in his hand. All proud and pleased with himself, he gently placed it in the bamboo steam basket. 

He started on the others.

He placed the steamer basket over a boiling pot of water.

Goku smiled happily now knowing he’s going to cook for himself, Vegeta, and Nova.

His ear perked up when he heard the front door opening and closing.

“Kakarot, I’m home!” Called Vegeta

“I’m in the kitchen, Geta!” Called Goku

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and he was hit in the face, of the most delicious aroma ever. His mouth water at the smell of food cooking, Vegeta watches as Goku turns around to face him. He smiled when he saw Nova sleeping in a leather sling pouch in front of his mate's chest he recently made with the animal hide that was let over from when he made the mattress for her crib, “smell good Kakarot.” He commented as he walked up slowly to Goku, he gently caressed Nova’s head.

“Thank you.” Replies Goku as he blushes, however, he gently swatted Vegeta’s hand with his tail, when he was reaching for the riblets. “Not yet Geta!” 

“Can’t I have a little taste?” Asked Vegeta as he gently pulled Goku close to his body, while being mindful of their still sleeping daughter.

Goku blushed at Vegeta’s words, but that was short-lived when someone cleared their throat.

Chichi who is now sitting at the dining table, her entire face was turning red.

Goku yelped and pushed Vegeta away, he accidentally woke Nova up and she started wailing loudly. “Sh shhhhh, daddy sorry baby!” He exclaimed as he hushed the crying cub. He lifted up his shirt and offered her his nipple, where she immediately latched on and started to nurse. He used the same shirt to cover her head, “papa is being a pervert.” He commented

Vegeta just laughed at the comment, “Kakarot I’m going to wash up!” He explained as he walked out of the kitchen, heading to their shower.

“Sorry Chichi.” Replies Goku as he gently pats Nova’s back.

“Is that always normal?” Asked Chichi as she quickly got over the scene.

“Yeah.” replies Goku bluntly as he turn around to check the Baos and found them done

Chichi didn’t know what to think, Vegeta wasn’t an affectionate guy normally so it was strange to see him act like that. “I had never seen him so affectionate before.” she commented as she walked over to the stove. “Are they done?” she asked

“Yeah!” answer Goku he can hear the shower running upstairs, lunch will be ready when he’s finished.

Chichi looked toward the clock on the wall and gasped, she promised Videl that she would return to help. “Goku, I have to go, Videl needs my help!”

“Ok, thank you for teaching me I’ll keep practicing with the notebooks you gave me!” explained Goku as he gestured to the 3 notebook filling with Chichi’s recipes.

“Ok!” answer Chichi as she picked up her bag, and was about to leave when she stopped. “Goku don’t let Vegeta force you into anything yet you are still recovering from the birth!” she explained with hands on her hips.

“I know, I know!” exclaimed Goku

Earlier Bulma’s personal family doctor arrives to check on Goku and Nova, he is a great help and is so used to weird and crazy stuff happening. It didn’t even bother him that Goku is a male who is pregnant. The Doctor checked Goku’s uterus by squeezing his abs right over it to see if it was healing nicely and properly.

He also checked Nova who was growling angrily at him, he had her strip to her diapers and was checking her joints, stomach area, feets, hands, fingers, toes, and even her tail. Which she didn’t like someone she doesn’t even know or trust with her tail. She got a clean bill of health and she wailed when she got a shot.

The doctor did tell Goku to wait until he fully recover from the birth, before he and Vegeta decide to have sex again.

Chichi smiled at Goku and left to go home.

Goku sighed and started to set the plate of food on the dining room table, the shower stopped running so Vegeta must be getting dressed. He adjusted Nova more better on his chest now she’s still nursing, he filled a large bowl with the stew and he flinched when he felt two arms snaked around his waist. 

“Finally we are alone!” answer Vegeta

Goku snort cearly Vegeta forgot about Nova, “Geta our daughter is nursing on my chest!” he explained 

Vegeta snorted, “Kaka of course I didn’t forget about Nova, I just want you and her all to myself!” he explained as he lowered his head against Goku’s neck, he gently licked Goku’s mating mark.

Goku lift his hand to bury his finger into Vegeta’s hair, “your being a smooth talker today are you Geta.” he comment

“Only for you Kakarot.” comment Vegeta

So lunch is ready Geta!” explained Goku  
“Good, I’m starving!” answer Vegeta As he pulls away from Goku, “Everything smells delicious Kaka!”

“I hope you like it.” replies Goku

Vegeta smiled at Goku and went over to the dining table and sat down, he waited for Goku to join him. Goku fixes his shirt revealing their daughter is once more sleeping again.

Both of them ate their lunch.

“This is delicious Kakarot! I'm impressed!” exclaimed Vegeta

“Thank you!” answer Goku as he blush.

“So did that Doctor come?” asked Vegeta

“Yup, Nova is healthy as she can be!” answer Goku as he looked down at their sleeping Cub.

“No issue?” asked Vegeta

“Nope.” replies Goku as he takes a bite of the baos, “what about you, how much did you make off the commission?” he asked 

“About 10,000 zeni for the coffee and the two chair they add at the last minute!” explained Vegeta as he ate some riblets

“Wow!” exclaimed Goku proudly

“Oh that elderly women want to know when you are going to be at the farmer market again!” explained Vegeta as he ate some rice.

“Will you be alright if I start to stall again and sell our produce again?” asked Goku

“It’s another source of income for us, honestly I’m not a fan that you would have to bring Nova with you but there is really no choice!” explained Vegeta as he looked toward their sleeping daughter, he knows that Goku will never let anything happen to their cub. “It will probably help her get used to strangers more!” he exclaimed calmly, he heard what Nova did to the mailman weeks ago, the poor man had a couple of years shaved off his life. “How is the mailman?”

“It was a different one this time, our normal one is on vacation!” Explained Goku as he placed a stir fried Bok Choy and fried chicken pieces on Vegeta’s plate.

Vegeta nods his head in gratitude, “Winter will be here soon.” he commented

“Yeah!” answer Goku as he placed his chopstick and rice bowl down, “going to start pickling, smoking, and salt food to last us during the winter, I have to get ready when I’m going back to the Farmer Market!”

“Kakarot, please be careful when you go to the farmer market.” replies Vegeta as he also places down his chopstick he looks toward Nova who just coos in her sleep, “I know you will never let anything harm Nova, but please be careful!”

“I know, I know I’m nervous too!” answer Goku as he got up from his seat and was about to pick up the dirty place, however. Vegeta beat him to it. “Vegeta?” he asked.

“I got this Kakarot so you can go rest.” replies Vegeta

“Ok!” answer Goku as he headed to the Living room, he sat down on their couch and very carefully pulled Nova out of her sling pouch. He heard the water run and listen to the clacking on the dishes being washed by Vegeta, he looked down when he heard Nova cooing and he saw that she was awake and looking up at him.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Goku replies gently as he lifts her up and cluddes. He smiles when he hears Nova squealing happily, when he lowers her down his smile widens even more when she starts to wave her arms around. “You're such a happy baby.” he commented as he kissed her forehead. He heard Vegeta’s chuckles from the Kitchen’s entrance, “hey Vegeta.” he replied happily.

“I’m done with the dishes Kakarot, I even made myself a lunch of he baos for tomorrow!” explained Vegeta as he sat down next to Goku, he smiled warmly at their happy cub.

“So who do you think she's going to look like?” asked Goku 

Vegeta smirks at Goku’s question, “I believe she's going to be a mix of both our mother Kakarot!” he explained

“Our mother?” asked Goku as he looked at Vegeta

“Yes, Our Mother I believe your mother names was Gine from what Raditz told me!” explained Vegeta as he gently caresses Nova’s Hair.

“What about your mother?” asked Goku

“I barely remember her; she passed away shortly after Tarble was born!” explained Vegeta sadly

“Oh!” answer Goku sadly he looked down at Nova who smiled back at him, “what did she look like?” he asked  
Vegeta did a small smile, yet you can tell there’s sadest in that smile, “She was very beautiful Kakarot, very beautiful with hair as black as night and her hair was very soft and silky!” he explained sadly as he remembered his mother, he remembered when he was nothing but a young cub he often ran his small finger through his mother’s hair.

“You sound like you miss her, Geta?” asked Goku as he leaned his head against Vegeta’s shoulder.

“I do.” comment Vegeta as he leans his head against Goku's head.

“So you think that Nova will be a mix of both of them?” asked Goku as he buried his nose to Vegeta’s shoulder, taking in the scent of his mate.

“Yes, Kaka I do believe so!” answer Vegeta calmly, he smiled when he felt Nova’s downey tail wrapped around his hand and brought it close to her. She started to have better control over her tail, if she wanted something like a toy or stuffed bear she used her tail to get it and bring it toward her. “She getting good with her tail.” he comment

Goku groan at that comment, “Yeah I know I panic with her earlier day.” he replies

“What happened, Kakarot?” asked Vegeta

Goku sighed at that question and then he explained to Vegeta what happened, “Nova somehow got a hold of the butcher knife with her tail!” she had gotten a hold of the handle.

Vegeta laughs loudly.

“Vegeta, it’s not even funny she could have hurt herself with it!” exclaimed Goku as he growled at Vegeta, he didn’t even notice she had until it he felt it against his tights.

Vegeta stops laughing, “I’m sorry Kaka for laughing. I figured this was going to happen, she probably looked for heavy items to help strengthen her tail!” he explained as he took Nova into his arms who squealed up at him, “It’s perfectly normal!”

“I just wish she finds something else to grab with her tail.” commented Goku bluntly, he didn’t plan to get a heart attack from Nova grabbing the Butcher knife. He remembered something else, “Oh King Kai wants to meet her!” he explained.

Vegeta snorted, “So you want to Go now?” he asked, very annoyed.

“Yeah, if it’s alright?” asked Goku

“Fine, however, Don’t stay too long and no training!” explained Vegeta 

“Fine!” answer Goku as he got up from the couch and watched Vegeta follow him up he waited until Vegeta handed Nova back to him, he watched as Vegeta walked toward the front door. “Where are you going?” he asked as he adjust Nova in his arms

“Going to build another commission from the same elderly couple they want to have a dining table set now!” explained Vegeta

Goku smiles, “Okay.” he replies happily.

He’s glad that Vegeta has something to do with his skill, he also knows that the elderly couple 3 miles down the road love Vegeta and Himself and they did meet Nova once when they decide to stop by for the dried persimmon they know Goku makes.

They both fell in love with Nova immediately when they saw Her.

They do have children, but those children want nothing to do with them. So the closest thing to a grandchild was Nova. of course He didn’t mind if they decided to stop by or visit once a while and sometimes they brought gifts for Nova.

He looked down at Nova with a smile, “Well Nova ready to see King Kai?” he asked 

Nova squealed and waved her arms around.

Goku smiles as he places two fingers on his forehead and uses instant transmission to King Kai’s planet.

He appeared on King Kai’s planet and looked around for him and he yelled out, “Hello King Kai I’m here!”

“Oh Goku you here finally!” answer King Kai as he walked out of his house followed by Mr. Bubbles and Gregory, “Ah I see you brought her as you promise!” he exclaimed happily when he saw Nova.

“Yup!” answer Goku as he shows her off to King Kai.

“Who would have thought that You and Vegeta made such a cute baby.” commented King Kai as he made a face at Nova and smiled when she laughed at him. “She is so precious Goku!”

“Thank you!” answer Goku as he flinched when Mr. Bubbles climbed onto him to get a better look at Nova, who squealed when she saw him.

“Well Goku she’s very beautiful.” commented King Kai as he watch his former student,

“Thank you, King Kai!” answer Goku  
“So, are you planning to train while you're here?” asked King Kai in hopes to play with Nova while Goku is training.

“As much as I wanted to King Kai, I’m still recovering from giving birth!” explained Goku as he snorted at King Kai’s question, of course that the main Reason King Kai had invited him here to see and play with Nova.

King Kai sighed sadly, “ok!” he answer very depressed.

“Maybe later on I will after I fully recover!” explained Goku with a smile.

King Kai perks up happily after hearing that, “you better promise Goku!”

“I promise!” answer Goku

They both talked with each other.

“Well King Kai I would love to talk a bit more but I have to get back home so Vegeta doesn’t worry!” explained Goku

“Yeah!” answer King Kai as he agreed.

“Well Bye King Kai see you soon!” answer Goku as he used instant transmission to return home, he arrived in their living and he found Vegeta sitting in the chair with his arms cross seething. “Hi Vegeta!” answer Goku as he gulped in fear of his livid mate.

“Kakarot!” growl vegeta as he quickly got to his feet, he was clenching his fist wanting to punch Goku, but he held back because of Nova. “You were there for an hour, kakarot!” he growled as he stalked up to Goku and Got into his face.

“I’m sorry I lost track of time.” replies Goku as he laughs nervously.

“Bullshit you were training were you!” exclaimed Vegeta angrily, his tail puffed up and waves around showed his anger. “Of all the idiotic idea you could think of using Nova as an excuse to train on his planet!” he answer as he quickly yet gently took Nova from Goku’s arms. His instinct is going haywire right now, “You are fucking lucky She built for that weight pressure!”

“Wait just a minute, Vegeta King Kai did offer for me to train on his planet so he can Play with Nova but I declined his offer Because I know I’m still recovering and I know I’m not fully ready to train!” explained Goku as he started to get angry at Vegeta’s accusation, he would never go that far to use Nova like that. He knows his body isn’t ready yet for his hard yet vigorous training session.

“Kakarot, you have to understand for me being an alpha it’s my job to make sure my mate and cub is healthy and safe. I panic to find you haven’t returned yet so I assume the worst!” explained Vegeta 

“Geta, I get your worries but please You know I would never use Nova like that and you also know how I know about my body and it’s limits!” explained Goku as he hugged Vegeta from behind, which he smiled when Vegeta leaned against him.

“I know!” Vegeta now regrets that he lost his temper at Goku, without knowing the full story. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that.” he commented as he turned around to hand Nova back to Goku. he watched silently when Goku cradled her to his chest. She started to num noms on his shirt over his nipples to show she wanted to nurse again, Goku lifted up his shirt and fed her. “I wanted to punch you Kakarot!” he exclaimed honestly.

“I know!” answer Goku

This is now it work between Saiyan mates, they get into arguments and fight about certain things especially when young cubs are involved. So Goku couldn't blame Vegeta for acting like he did, he could have done the same thing if he was in Vegeta’s shoes.

“I’m glad you didn’t.” commented Goku as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it.

Vegeta snorted, he was glad he didn’t too and he joined Goku on the couch in favor of watching Nova feed. He smiles when he watches the tip of her tail swaying back and forth.

“Kakarot I fix your truck’s engine!” explained Vegeta

“What, you didn’t have to do that, I was going to call Bulma to help!” exclaimed Goku in shock.

“It’s fine Kakarot, I needed to use the truck to deliver the commission to the elderly couple!” explained Vegeta 

“Oh!” answer Goku slightly happy that he can use his trunk again, it breaks down when he tries to move it weeks prior to his due dates.”Was it hard to repair it?” he asked as he gently wiped the milk from Nova’s chin after she finished feeding, she coos happily at him.

Vegeta snorted, “It was easy once I figured out where the problem was, it was an easy repair.” he commented proudly at himself.

Goku smiled at him and then pulled his head close for a kiss on the lips and he replied against his lips, “Thank you Geta!” he exclaimed happily.

Vegeta smiles as he pulls back, very pleased with himself.

“I’m planning to head to the farmer market tomorrow with the produce that we already harvest earlier!” explained Goku

Vegeta just hums. However, Vegeta yelps loudly as he quickly grabs his Tail from Nova who had gotten a hold of it and stuffed it in her mouth and bit down on it, lucky she doesn’t have any teeth yet but it still hurts with all the pressure she uses with her gums.

Goku laughs as he watches Vegeta blow on the bite mark on his tail, Nova learns his trademark fighting technique biting her foes. “That’s my girl!” he commented with a smirk.

“Shut up Kakarot!” growl vegeta angrily

“I’m sorry, Geta.” replies Goku, he looked down at Nova who had a pouty face, she doesn’t understand why the furry thing disappeared suddenly and why her papa yelped like that. “Sweetheart that was mean you don’t bite Papa like that!” he explained

Nova blinked up at her carrier and smiled, showing her gummy toothless’ smile, which caused both Goku and Vegeta to snort at her.

They spent their time together until Goku had to start making them dinner, which was another enjoyable feast for them. Goku nurses Nova once more before her bath time which she hates and she starts to fight them.

Both Vegeta and Goku laid in their bed with Nova in the middle of them, Goku made sure to sleep shirtless so Nova had access to his nipple so she could nurse on her own.

Night is very peaceful for Goku and Vegeta, the next morning Goku is packing the truck with the produce. Vegeta is sitting on the grass playing with Nova, who squeals happily at her father.

“Well I’m done.” replies Goku proudly he walked over and gently took Nova from Vegeta's arms, “I made bento lunch boxes for you and left them on the counter!” he explained as he looked at Vegeta

“Okay!” answer Vegeta bluntly.

“I’ll be back soon, Geta!” answer Goku

“Okay!” answer Vegeta his instinct was going crazy, truth be told doesn’t want Goku to leave, especially with Nova.

Goku can already sense Vegeta’s issue, “Vegeta it will be fine and I will call when I get there!” he exclaimed as he gently placed a kiss on Vegeta's lips, “so don’t worry about it okay.”

“I can’t help it, Kaka.” replies Vegeta as he sighed in defeat.

“Just relax okay I’ll be fine!” reason Goku calmly as he buckled Nova into a car seat, that Bulma had dropped off earlier today. He smiled when she started to growl at him for putting her in this strange thing, he gently strapped her in. He hushed her when she started crying. “I’m sorry sweetheart but bare with me ok.” he begged as he kissed her forehead. He close the door and turn around to face Vegeta again, “Well I’m off.” he replies

Vegeta just nods his head.

Goku smiled at him and got into the driver side and started the truck and drove off to the farmer market.

When he got there it was almost noon, he got out of the driver side and stretched. It was a cool day today, he smiled to himself, happy to be back. He saw that his old stall is still empty, he guessed no one wanted to claim it.

He flinched when someone called out his name, he turned around and saw it was his fellow stall handler.

“Oh hey been a while.” commented Goku

“Yeah it has, Goku!” answer the farmer

Goku was about to answer, however, Nova started wailing from her carseat. “Oh!” he exclaimed as he went to the passenger side and opened the door, he gently ease Nova out of her carseat and slip her into the sling pouch, “shh, it’s okay baby I’m sorry shh it’s ok.” he replies as he gently pats her back.

“Oh Goku who is that?” asked the Farmer

Goku smiles at him, “This is Nova, my daughter!” he exclaimed proudly as he showed her face for the farmer to see.

“Oh Goku, she is absolutely precious!” he exclaimed loudly for everyone in the farmer market to hear.

A small crowd formed around them as the other farmers started to give their compliments to Goku.

Goku smiled at them, honestly he had hid his pregnancy from them because he didn’t want them to judge him. 

“Goku relax we already know about you being pregnant!” explained the older farmer with a warm smile

“How?” asked Goku shocked

“It was the elderly couple who explained that you shouldn’t lose your stall!” explained the female farmer

“So we kept it empty, even taking turns to pay for you until you come back to start selling your produce again!” explained another farmer.

“I don’t know what to say.” replies Goku as he starts to cry happily.

“We care for you, Goku, you had help before.” replies everyone as they open Goku’s trunk to help Goku set up his stall.

Goku wiped his tears from his eyes and now smiles happily, “Thank you everyone!” he exclaimed happily

“No problem!”

After they got Goku’s stall set up, Goku hung up his dried persimmon up then lined up his pickled vegetables on the selves. 

“We're ready for business.” replies Goku as he smiles down at Nova who just coos at him.

“Uh excuse me?” asked a young woman with a sun hat, sundress, and carried a basket.

“Yes, may I help you!” answer Goku with a smile

“Yes, Hello I was hoping you’re Goku?” asked 

“Yup, that’s me how can I help you?” asked Goku as he gently bounced Nova.

“Oh thank goodness I was told you had the best product and waited every weekend for you to return!” explained the young woman.

Goku smiles at her, “I have fresh vegetables, homemade pickles, and my famous dried persimmon!” he explained happily.

“Yes, that is what I came here for, your dried persimmon and homemade pickles!” she explained as she pointed to the persimmon hanging from the ropes.

“Ah of course!” answer Goku as he reaches up and grabs the dried persimmon rope bundle.  
“How old is she?” asked the young woman.

“Huh.” replies Goku as he looks at her.

“The baby?” she asked again

Goku finally realized what she meant, “Oh She 3 weeks, almost 4!” he explained

“Wow, that's very young. I thought she was older!” she exclaimed as she pointed to two jars of cucumbers and cauliflower.

“She's a big girl!” explained Goku as gently grabbing the jars and placing them next to the dried persimmon, “That's 15.00 zeni!” he explained 

“Wow, you have a reasonable price too!” exclaimed the young woman as she reached for her wallet.

“I believe you should pay what you paid for!” explained Goku as he took the money and handed her the product, “I grow them in my own field!” he explained proudly.

The woman smile at him, “that what I believe too Mr. Goku.” she also agreed with him, “oh my name is Elsa.” she replies as she places her hand over her chest.

“Nice to meet you Elsa!” answer Goku as he held his hand out for her to stake, he smiled when she did.

Elsa smiled at him and then looked at Nova, “What is her name?” she asked

“Nova.” replies Goku as he smiles.

“That is a beautiful name, oh you name her after the main character of the Heroes’ Journey and the trials of the fate.” Elsa replies 

“Yup!” answer Goku

“It fit her!” answer Elsa as she said her goodbye and left to finish the rest of her shopping.

Goku smiled very pleased that he made friends with a new customer, he made a few more sales until Nova started to get fussy. He turns around and fixes his shirt where he places it over her head so she can nurse in peace, from the wandering eyes of the strangers.

Goku sat down on the chair that one of the farmers brought over to him, he listened calmly at his cub nursing on his tit and he started humming to her to help her sleep. He had his eyes closed. However, someone clears their throat to get his attention. He looked over and saw it was a middle aged woman, who had her arms cross. He can see one of her fingers tapping against her forearm, he can hear her tapping her foot.

“Uh, yes can I help you?” asked Goku cautiously

The middle aged woman huffed and with a loud noxious voice, “Yes finally I was standing here waiting for you.” She replies rudely to Goku as if she thought he was wasting her time.

Goku frowned at the noxious lady, however, he put on a fake smile. Plus her loud voice is causing Nova to whimper against his tit. “Can I help you madam?” he asked kindly

“Yes I have a list here!” she explained as she threw the list at him, she was already making a scene with the people in the farmer market.

Goku sighed and picked up the list and he frowned, “Ah excuse me some of these items I don’t have. What you see in front of you is what I grow and forage!” he explained calmly.

The rude lady turned a bright red color and started screaming at him, “ARE YOU ARE MORON OR YOU JUST DON’T WANT TO LOOK YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!”

Nova started wailing from being startled by the scream of the rude lady. 

Goku tried to calm her down and bounce a bit, “It’s ok it’s ok, shhh daddy here.”

The rude lady sneered at Him, however. She is unaware that some of the farmers had left their stall to go help Goku out.

“SHUT THAT GODDAMN BABY UP!” yelled the rude lady as she covered her ears, “NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR THAT BRAT CRIES!”

Goku growled and glared at her and he was about to say something, however. Someone had beat him to it.

“How dare you!” growl the farmer

“Adam?” question Goku as he stared widen eyes at all the farmer, right now he’s trying to calm Nova down by coaxing her to latch on to his nipple again.

“I beg your pardon!” exclaimed the rude lady

“How can you treat Goku like that you hag!” demand Adam

“What did you just call me!” growl the rude lady

“You heard me!” answer Adam angrily  
“How dare you do know who I am?” asked the Rude lady

“I don’t give a fuck!” answer Adam he looked toward Goku and smiled, “Are you alright there Goku, how is Nova? Is she still crying?” he asked

“She's just whimpering!” explained Goku as he sighed in relief for the other farmer, he figured that they had encountered her before and knows how to handle her. This must have happened way before he had Nova and was still pregnant with her.

“Do you know who I am?” the rude lady argues with Adam, “my husband can shut this place down in a heartbeat!” she explained as she sneered at all the farmers including Adam who just stood firm and held his ground.

Just then a police officer shows up with a customer, “what seems to be the problem here?” asked a familiar voice.

Goku looked over to who it was and he smiled, “Krillin!” he exclaimed happily.

“Oh, hey Goku How are you?” asked Krillin as he waved at Goku, “How Nova?” he asked and he smiled when he saw one of her feet sticking out of the sling.

“We’re fine, however, can you take care of this problem before it gets out of hand!” explained Goku as he gestured to the group of farmers.

Krillin looked over and frowned at who he saw, “Mrs. Lee, we warn you the first time to not harass the ventor!” he explained as he addressed the rude lady.

“Tell that lazy bum to get my item I asked for!” exclaimed Mrs. Lee as she pointed to Goku and sneer.

“I already told What you see in front of you is what I grow and forage, I only have a fraction of what you want!” explained Goku once more again quickly getting very annoyed with the woman, she is really pissing him off. She also disturbed his nursing cub who was probably falling asleep before she started screaming at him.

Krillin studies Goku and he could tell that Goku’s patient is wearing thin, he knows Goku’s as a patient of a saint and it could take a lot of effort to piss Goku off. Mrs. Lee is lucky Vegeta isn’t here.

“Mrs. Lee, He had already told you that he doesn’t have it!” explained Krillin as he crossed his arms and walked where he stood in front of Goku’s stall, “Please leave or else I will have you escorted out again!” he explained calmly

Mrs. Lee huffed angrily and answer back, “You haven’t seen the last of me!” as she walked away.

“Thanks Krillin!” answer Adam and the other farmer, they turn to Goku and give him a smile, before returning to their ventor.

“Thanks Krillin you're a lifesaver!” exclaimed Goku as he sat back down on his chair and sigh, he smiled to hear Nova had latched back onto his tit and was nursing again.

“No problem man.” replies Krillin as he leans against the stall, one of the customers preferably Elsa went and gets him to help out. “You should thank Elsa next time you see her, she was the one who got me.

“Oh okay!” answer Goku as he leaned back into his chair, “So who was that rude lady?” he asked

“Oh that is Mrs. Lee and her husband own a really decent restaurant close by!” explained Krillin

“Oh!” answer Goku

“Don’t worry she all bark with no bite!” explained Krillin as he looked at Goku’s product he’s selling and he smiled, he wanted to buy the dried permissions, cabbages, potatoes, and carrots. “I’m surprised to see you here Goku?” he asked.

“Yeah, I finally beg vegeta to let me come!” explained Goku as he got up from the chair and pulled out a bag, he filled it up with vegetables that Krillin wants, he reached for the dried permission which he grabbed two ropes.

“Wow!” exclaimed Krillin as he pulled out some money, however, Goku held his hand up.

“It’s on the house Krillin!” explained Goku as he handed him the bag of the product.

Krillin put his foot down, “No Goku that wouldn’t be fair for you, Vegeta, and Nova!” he explained as he shoveled the money into his best friend’s hand.

“Ok!” answer Goku defeated and he took the money.

“Well Goku I have to get back to my round see you soon!” exclaimed Krillin as he walked off.

“Bye Krillin!” answer Goku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goku met a karen lol and commented below if you like Nova


	4. Chapter 4

Goku is very proud of himself, he almost sold out of his products. He looked down at Nova and smiled, she had a thumb in her mouth and was sleeping peacefully. 

Goku flinched when he heard someone clear their throat and when he looked up, the smile on his face widened.

“Vegeta.” Replies Goku happily when he sees his mate.

“Kakarot.” Replies Vegeta 

“Were you lonely!” Joked Goku

Vegeta snorted and smirked, “no Kakarot I’m buying a new axe I broke the old one we had!” He explained 

Goku snorted, Vegeta had a lot of time to get a new axe. He guessed that Vegeta wanted to stay closed, “you should buy two.” He suggested

“That a good idea, Kakarot!” Answer Vegeta’s 

Goku smiles at Vegeta, “how was your day?” He asked.

“Fine, fixed Chichi’s table and she gave me some cookies they are at home right now!” Explained Vegeta as he walked around the stall table and joined Goku on the other side. “That woman can make the best cookies.” He commented.

“Yup.” Replies Goku 

“How was your day?” Asked Vegeta

“A eventful.” Replies Goku as he gently adjusts Nova in his arms, “the vendor and the other farmer were a big help!” He explained as he looked around, he saw that the vendors had already started to pack up for the day.

Adam had already left to return home.

“Anything else happened?” Asked Vegeta

Goku growled suddenly. “Yeah!”

“What happened?” Asked Vegeta as he gently pulled Goku close to him.

“This very rude, yet noxious lady came earlier. Started screaming at me when I didn’t have half of the stuff she needed. She startled Nova!” Explained Goku 

It was now Vegeta's turn to growl, krillin had called him earlier and explained to him about an issue Goku had earlier. Another reason he decided to show up to check on Goku and Nova, Vegeta wanted to go after that woman. “She was lucky I wasn’t here!” he answer 

Goku smirks at Vegeta’s statement, which he knows it’s true. He remembers that Vegeta almost attacked a burglar, who broke into their house while Goku was heavily pregnant with Nova. Goku was sleeping at the time and woke up to where Vegeta had the Burglar pin to the wall by his throat with an energy ball charging in his face.

Goku quickly stopped Vegeta before he did something he would regret.

“It’s all in the past so don’t worry about it!” answer Goku

Vegeta smirk at Goku, “You know what will really help me?” he asked

Goku smiles and he already knows where this is going, “what is that?” he asked

“Me, You, and Nova taking a bath together at Home.” suggest Vegeta as he pulls Goku close to him.

Goku smile he seriously thought Vegeta wanted Sex, however. Vegeta knows that Goku is still recovering, he laughed.

“What so funny Kakarot?” asked Vegeta

“I seriously thought you wanted to have sex!” explained Goku as he adjusted Nova where he’s laying her head on his shoulder.

“Kakarot.” whisper Vegeta in Goku’s ear, “You know that I refuse to force you into anything if you are not fully healed or well!” he explained.

It happened right before they even knew Goku was carrying Nova, they were training with each other with their usual sparring. It was a couple weeks after they both mated with each other, Goku had never told Vegeta wasn’t well.

~flashback~

Goku and Vegeta are sparring in the air, Vegeta could tell that his mate is lacking for some reason and it started to annoy him.

“Kakarot, get your head in the game god damn it!” yelled Vegeta as he punched Goku who blocked his punch.

“Vegeta!” answer Goku as he moans, his stomach is doing flip badly and he felt queasy for about a couple of weeks. “Please.” he begged not before his hand flew to his mouth, he flew down to a closest bush and he vomited behind it.

“KAKAROT!” yelled Vegeta as he quickly flew down to join Goku on the ground, he started to rub Goku back gently. “Kakarot, why have you never told me you're not feeling well lately?” he asked as he still rubbed goku’s back.

“I didn’t want to worry you, Geta.” replies Goku

“I’m taking you to Bulma!” explained Vegeta 

“No, please Geta I’m feeling better now.” beg Goku

“No Kakarot I’m taking you now!” explained Vegeta as he hoisted Goku over his shoulder and took into the air, he can feel Goku pounding on his back weakly.

“Vegeta put me down!” growl Goku 

“No!” answer Vegeta

They both got to Capsule Corp and Vegeta called for Bulma immediately.

“Vegeta?” asked Bulma slightly concerned as she finally noticed the face is making, he had Goku by the wrist who was glaring at the back of Vegeta’s head. “What wrong?”

“It’s Kakarot!” explained Vegeta as he yanked Goku forward, where he almost lost his footing.

This is the first time that Goku has lost his temper to someone he cares about, instead of an adversary, “You Jerk don’t do that to me I’m not weak I’m just not feeling well!” snapped Goku as he growled at his jerk of a mate.

“Goku?” asked Bulma who is now very concerned, “Are you alright?” she asked

Goku who finally noticed Bulma, “oh hey Bulma.” he replies happily when he saw his childhood friend, his mood went from angry to happy within a second. Which causes both Bulma and Vegeta to raise their brows at him.

“Kakarot is not feeling well!” explained Vegeta he flinched when Goku growled at him.

“I can see that!” Answer Bulma 

“I’m fine!” Growled Goku as he glared at Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed and looked to Bulma for help. He silently pleaded with his eyes.

Bulma sighed at him and she quickly walked to Goku and Gently took his arm, “Come with me Goku.” she replies as she leads him into her lab. “Vegeta stay out here and wait you can use the gravity chambers if you want!” she explained

Goku tries to protest, however. A firm gaze from Bulma shut him up, he nodded his head and allowed her to pull him into the lab. 

She gently pushed him into a chair by her desk and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, “Goku please be honest with me okay don’t hide it from me!” she pleaded as she looked into his eyes.

Goku sighed sadly at her pleas, “I don’t know what wrongs with me Bulma!” he explained as he leaned back into the chair, “I don’t feel well.”

“Can you tell me your symptoms, Goku?” asked Bulma

Goku sighed and he started on a list, “sick in the morning mostly, I get very irritable sometimes, hungry more than ever and after I eat I just throw it up, bothered by a certain smell!” He explained he has more but I wanted to let Bulma know about it, “Oh my chest hurt sometimes!”

“What?” Bulma Question, she wrote down Goku’s symptoms and she almost dropped her pen when Goku said his chest hurts. Then she remembered what Vegeta had explained to Goku being a beta, a male carrier. “Uh Goku did you?” she asked as she started to turn bright red.

“What Bulma?” asked Goku

“Uh did you and Vegeta sleep with each other?” Bulma blurted out

“Uh yeah why?” asked Goku

“Was it during any season?” asked Bulma

Goku thought about it and his eyes widened, “yeah I was in heat!”

“Goku is it alright if I do a pregnancy test on you?” asked Bulma

“Yes!” answer Goku as his hand went to his belly, he needed to know so he could be on the safe side.

After Bulma did the pregnancy test, they both waited for the result. She watched Goku as he fidgeted. “Goku relax.” she suggested calmly.  
Goku sighs as he tries to relax, “I’m trying Bulma but I'm nervous.” he replies with a shaky voice. 

Bulma smiles at him and she reaches over and places her hand over his hand to give him some comfort, “we are here for you Goku!” she explained with a smile. She knows that this is going to be a big change for everyone, “I’m sure Vegeta would be ecstatic.” she whispers gently.

Goku didn’t say anything, instead he just impatiently stared at the pregnancy test. He flinched when he heard the timer bleeping.

“Well are you ready Goku?” asked Bulma

“Yeah!” answer Goku

Bulma smiled at him and picked up the stick, she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth and started to tear up, “Goku.” she whisper

Goku got up and gently took the stick when he looked at the test, he saw a plus sighed that he doesn’t understand what it meant, “Huh?” he questioned.

“Goku!” exclaimed Bulma as she wiped the tears from her eyes, “the plus sign means you're pregnant!” she explained as she hugged him.

When Goku heard those words he started crying, “I’m…..pregnant.” he sob, it was not sad cries it was merely happy cries that are filled with joy, his hand immediately went toward his belly and he laid it over it. 

“Goku, we have to do ultrasounds !” Explained Bulma as she gently grabbed Goku's arms and pulled him toward a table.

“Okay.” Whisper Goku as he let himself be led.

Bulma suggested to the bed, “Goku please lay down on it!” She ordered 

Goku laid down on the table and he watched as Bulma wheeled a machine over, he watched as she grabbed a tube looking thing.

“Goku this is going to be cold!” Explained Bulma 

“Okay!” Answer Goku as he nods.

Goku flinched when he felt something cold on his lower abdomen, “crap that cold.” He commented as he watched grab a wand looking tool.

Bulma placed the wand on Goku’s belly gently, she moved it around until she found what she was looking for, she gasped. She moved the screen and pointed to it, “goku looked!” 

Goku started to tear up when he looked at the screen, he saw a blob growing in his womb. “Is that…..?” He asked calmly.

“Yes, Goku that’s your baby!” Explained Bulma with a warm smile on her face. “Do you want to hear the heartbeat?” She asked 

“Veget, he needs to be here too!” Explained Goku obviously wants Vegeta here because he is the father.

“Okay!” Answer Bulma went over to the communicator, she called the gravity chamber.

Vegeta's gruff voice came on the communicator, “WHAT!” He answer angry that he’s being disturbed from his training.

“Hey come to my lab Vegeta Goku wants you!” Explained Bulma as she winked at Goku.

She heard Vegeta cursing in the background, “fine!” He growled.

“He is on his way.” Replies Bulma 

Goku smiles at her and then turns his gaze back on the screen once again, his eyes soften at his and Vegeta's unborn cub.

Vegeta slammed the lab door open, he saw Goku laying on the table and he frowned. “Kakarot?” he questioned but his frown deeped when Goku didn’t even look at him, he finally noticed the screen that Goku was looking at intently. “Kaka.” he called out again.

Bulma turned around when she heard him, “Vegeta you're here come quickly you have to hear this!” she explained with eagerness in her voice.

Vegeta raised his brow at her and did what she ordered him to do, he walked over to the table and stood next to Goku. who this time had finally noticed him.

“Geta.” replies a very excited Goku as he offers Vegeta his hand, he smiles when Vegeta took his hand gently.

“Ready Goku?” asked Bulma with a warm smile.

“Yes!” answer Goku excitedly.

Bulma smiled at him then looked at Vegeta and also gave him a smile, she turned on the sound and a loud fast pacing heart beat can be heard. Under Goku's own heartbeat.

Vegeta's eyes widened from what he was hearing and he snapped his head to stared at Goku, “Kaka is that?” he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah Geta.” replies Goku as he brings Vegeta’s hand to his lip and kisses it gently, “That’s Our Cub’s heart beat!” he explained as he started crying from being overwhelmly happy. He pointed to the screen to show vegeta their growing developing Cub.

“Oh Kami Kaka!” answer Vegeta as he looked toward the screen, to him it’s a very beautiful and pleased site. He lowers his head and kisses Goku on the lips after he rests his forehead against Goku. “Thank you Kakarot.” he replies

~end of flashback~

Watching his mate’s belly grow with their cub was amazing and everyone in their group is very supportive and often helps out.

Vegeta smiles at their sleeping Cub on his mate’s shoulder, their cub is beautiful in his eyes.

Goku was about to answer, however, someone clearing their voice interrupted him. Both Vegeta and himself looked to see who it was.

A middle aged nervous looking man was standing there, he looked very worried about something.

“Yes, may I help you?” asked Goku who turned his attention on the nervous man.

The nervous man flinched at Goku’s voice suddenly, “Ah yes I would like to talked to you Mr. Son!” he explained 

Goku frowned at him and he turned to hand Nova to Vegeta who Vegeta took gently into his arms, “Yes May I help you Sir?” he asked calmly.

“Yes, first I want to apologize for my wife’s inconsiderate action!” he explained calmly

Goku groaned, “May I ask who your wife is?” he asked already knowing who he was talking about.

“I sent her here on a task to buy from you Mr. Son because I heard you recently came back, you have the best veggies and I made a list. However, I found out from one of my employees she changed the shopping list!” he explained in fear of losing his best product providers, “She added some things at the last minute!"  
“Your Mr. Lee?” asked Goku, finally realizing who the man was.

“Yes am I.” replies Mr. Lee, however, flinching when Vegeta growled angrily at him.

Goku laughed loudly suddenly, “Oh I remember you.” he commented as he smiled. Mr. Lee, “You were alway the first one here to buy my veggies!” 

“Yes!” answer Mr. Lee

Goku can tell he’s being truthful and honest with him and so He decide to accept Mr. Lee’s apology , “Mr. Lee.” he replies calmly and he watches as Mr. Lee flinches at his voice. “I accept your apology!” he answer as he began to feel Vegeta’s glare on the back of his head, but he brushed it off. “After all, I consider you one of my best customers!”

“Kakarot.” whisper Vegeta angrily at the fact that Goku is too forgiving.

Mr. Lee smiled happily, “Thank You Mr. Son!” he exclaimed as he took a deep breath, he started looking over the products. “Since I’m here I’ll buy everything you have!” he explained

“Sure!” answer Goku as he got two bags and started filling them with the veggies.

“Can I have some of those dried persimmons as well?” asked Mr. Lee as he pointed to the persimmon rope.

“Sure.” replies Goku

Mr. Lee's smile finally gets the things he actually needs, he should have come instead of sending his wife. He looked toward Vegeta and couldn’t stop a flinch, Vegeta was glaring coldly at him. “Uh Hello Sir.” he replies as he sweat drops.

Vegeta just grunted at him and adjusted Nova gently in his arms, he looked down at her when he heard her cooing and smiled at her when he noticed that she was awake. “Hey Nova.” he whispered to her, however, he flinched when he heard Mr. Lee’s replies in the background.

“Awwww, How cute who is that little Cutie?” asked Mr. Lee

“Oh, That my daughter and her name is Nova!” explained Goku as he handed Mr. Lee the bags.

“Awww, she Beautiful Mr. Son!” exclaimed Mr. Lee as he took his two bags of veggies, “How old is she?” he asked this time brushing off the glare that Vegeta was giving him.

“She is about 4 weeks!” explained Goku 

“Wow, I thought she was older than that.” replies Mr. Lee

Goku just smiled at him and looked at the total, “That's about 50.00 zeni!” he explained

Mr. Lee smiled at Goku and handed him the money he also threw in extra cash for compensation for the issue his wife had caused earlier. “ pleasures doing business with you Mr. Son see you next weekend !” He explained with a smile and he turned and walked away.

Goku smiled as he watched Mr. Lee walk away, then. Counted the money and gasped in shock.

“Kaka, what's wrong?” Asked Vegeta as he bounced Nova a bit.

“He overpaid me, I have to give him some of the money back!” Explained Goku he was about to go after Mr. Lee gave some of the money back, however he was stopped by Vegeta who grabbed his arms. “Vegeta, what’s wrong?” He asked

“Kakarot, there must be a reason he overpaid. He probably felt bad for what happened earlier!” Explained Vegeta

“But.” Protest Goku

“Kakarot you have a good heart and see the best in people, he wants to show his apologies by paying more!” Explained Vegeta as he handed Nova back to Goku, when he noticed she was making grabby hand gestures to him. He watched silence as Goku took Nova into his arms.

“But.” Protest Goku once more.

“Don’t worry about it, Kakarot.” Replies Vegeta as he gently pulls Goku close to him, however, he is being mindful of Nova. “Since you're sold out on our veggies and other things, let’s go home and take that bath.” He replies with a smirk.

“A bath sounds like a great idea!” Explained Goku as he forgot about the overpaid customers already, “would you like to help me?” He asked

“If it gets us home faster.” Commented Vegeta

Goku smiled at Vegeta as they both put things away, “oh did you buy the axes?” He asked 

Vegeta suddenly freeze and he yelled out, “FUCK, I forgot!” 

Goku laughed out, “don’t worry Geta there next time!” He explained as he closed the truck’s back.

Goku drove back to the house, and Vegeta flew over them.

When they got home, Goku gently eased a fussy Nova out of her car seat.

“I know sweetheart, you don’t like the car seat maybe next time we can fly home and papa drive the truck home!” Explained Goku as he gently kissed Nova’s forehead.

Nova cooed as if she agreeing with him.

Goku watches Vegeta landing next to them, “man it’s good to stretch your legs from standing and driving too long.” He commented.

Vegeta just grunted.

“Here take Nova so I can get the bath ready for us!” Explained Goku as he handed Nova to Vegeta, he smiled as Vegeta gently took their daughter into his arms. “Just entertain her.” He suggested.

Vegeta nods his head toward Goku, he watches as Goku turns his head into the house. He looked down at Nova who is pulling on his shirts, “well it’s just me and you.” He commented as he smiled down at Nova who squealed at him. He walked into the house and sat down on the arm chair, he smiled at her when he felt her downey soft-tail wrapping around his wrist. He can hear the bathtub upstairs, “well cub I know you hate bath time but this time it’s going to be different!” He explains as he brought her head closer to his, he smiled when she tried to give him a kiss on the cheek. But it was her mostly sucking on his cheek since she doesn’t understand yet. “Ah, you're getting drool all over my face!” He exclaimed as he gently lowered her down to his laps, he wiped the drool from his cheek.

He flinched when he heard Goku laugh from the staircase.

“When did she start doing that?” Asked Vegeta 

“3 days ago with Chichi!” Explains Goku with a smile at the memories, “I thought it was cute and Chichi loved it, she started laughing as she did it!”

Vegeta just grunted as he gently stripped Nova out of her onesie, leaving her in her diaper on. He figured Goku came to get them, after he filled the bathtub up with water. “Is the bath ready?” He asked as he got to his feet.

“Yup!” Answer Goku as he walked up to Vegeta, he reached his arms and pulled Nova into his. “Thanks Vegeta for getting her ready somewhat.” He replies 

“No problem, Kakarot!” answer Vegeta

“Are you ready for your bath Nova?” asked Goku as he looked down at their cub, he smiled when she squealed up at him.

They both started to head up to the bathroom, Vegeta strip first and got into the tub groaning, enjoying the feeling of the warmest water against his aching muscles. He silently watches Goku strip his outfit and strip Nova out of her diaper. He gently picked her up into his arms, he got into the tub and lay against Vegeta’s chest. Where he laid Nova betweens his thighs. He smiles when she cooes happily instead of her normal growls.

“Well she is enjoying her bath this time.” commented Goku with a warm smile, as he started to wash Nova’s hair gently.

Vegeta huffed, “she probably prefers this then being by herself when we bathe her in the sink!” he explained

Goku just smiles as he gently washes Nova’s tail, which causes her to coos even more. “You like taking baths With Papa and Daddy?” he questioned as he nuzzled her wet hair.

Vegeta silently listens to Goku and it’s alway been bothering him lately, “Kakarot, why are you calling yourself Daddy when you're her mother?” he asked 

Goku flinches at Vegeta’s questions, “I am daddy even thought I gave birth to her!” he explained as he allowed Nova to nurse. “It felt weird being called mommy.”

“She's going to call you that even though you dislike it!” explained Vegeta as he adjusted himself, so He can wash Goku’s hair. “You have to learn to deal with it.” he commented

Goku just grunted at Vegeta, not really caring about Vegeta’s logic about Saiyan parenting and raising Cubs.

If he wanted to be called daddy then he’s going to be called daddy.

They both finish with their bath, they dress Nova in something warm.

They both freeze when their stomach growls loudly.

“Oh, I guess we’re hungry.” commented Goku as he laughed loudly as he bounced Nova gently in his arms.

“I guess we are.” replies Vegeta

“Here, take Nova and I’ll get dinner started!” explained Goku as he gestured to Nova in his arms.

“Ok!” answer Vegeta as he gently took Nova into his arms, he smiled when She squealed at him. “Hey there cub.” he replies as he bounces Nova, he smiles at Goku before he leaves to make them dinner.

Vegeta went to the living room, he sat down on the couch and held Nova over his head. He lowered her down to kiss her on the forehead, he smirked when she tried to grab his face. He smiled when he lifted her up over his head and heard her growl at him. He chuckled at her, “you will do great things in the Future young cub.” he whispered to Nova, as he lowered her down so he could nuzzle her gently. “I’m not the best father!” He exclaimed 

“I believe otherwise!” Answer Goku from the kitchen’s doorway, he smiled when Vegeta flinched at his voice.

“Kakarot, don’t sneak up like that!” Growl Vegeta

“Sorry, sorry.” Apologize Goku, he walked towards Vegeta and Nova with a warm smile, “You're a great father, Vegeta, never doubt yourself!” He explained 

“I wasn’t a good father to Trunks!” Answer Vegeta as he remembered when trunks was first born, he ignored him when I was a baby. He only got better after he fought Majin Buu, he’s still learning with Bulla and Nova.

“You are, you just don’t see it!” Exclaimed Goku as he gently took Vegeta’s head and had him look into his eyes, “because I see it.” He claimed as he laid his forehead against Vegeta’s forehead.

Vegeta couldn’t help but smile at his mate’s words, he heard Nova cooing and he looked down at her.

“See even Nova agrees with me!” Answer Goku as he gently took Nova from Vegeta’s arms, “you're a great father no matter what.”

“Thank you Kakarot!” Whisper Vegeta 

“Your welcome, Geta.” Replies a smiling Goku

“So is dinner ready?” Asked Vegeta as his stomach let out a loud rumble which caused Goku to laugh at him.

“Yeah, dinner is ready!” answer Goku as he gestured to the dining room.

Vegeta got up and followed Goku into the dining room, his mouth began to water at the delicious smell in the room. “It smells delicious Kakarot.” he replies as he praises Goku for the meal he cooks.

Both Goku and himself ate everything and they leaned back into the chair very full and very satifasty.

“That was delicious Kaka!” exclaimed a very pleased Vegeta

“Thank you, Geta!” answer Goku who is trying to feed Nova, however, she just wanted his tit in her mouth. “Oh your not hungry little cub?” he asked as he looked down at Nova. 

Vegeta watches in silence. He figures he has to make a pacifier, young cubs usually do this when they just want something in their mouth. “Kakarot I believe she doesn’t want to nurse right now, she just wanted your tit in her mouth!” he explained

“Oh, ok!” answer Goku as he gave up.

“Don’t worry I’ll make a sturdy pacifier for her!” explained Vegeta as he got up and started to collect the dirty dishes, “so how long are you planning to continue to nurse her?” he asked 

“Don’t know, it depends on her and how she uses her teeth!” explained Goku 

“Ok!”

“What age did you stop nursing?” asked Goku

“About 4 mouths!” explained Vegeta

“Huh, wow that young!” exclaimed Goku in shock

“Yeah, well I kept biting my mother’s tits to the point where I drew blood!” explained Vegeta calmly, his mother wasn’t fast enough to feed him and so he bit her

“Huh, how did you do that without teeth?” asked Goku who is wide eye right now

“We develop our teeth around 3 to 4 months!” explained Vegeta

“Oh.” replies Goku as he looks down at Nova who decides to nurse now.

“I’m not trying to scare you Kakarot about her continuing to nurse, I just want to give you a fair warning if she decides to bite you!” explained Vegeta calmly as he placed the dirty dishes into the sink and turned around to where he was leaning against the countier, “she is different from her siblings they didn’t get their teeth until they were almost a year old!” he explained  
“Is it because she is a full-blood Saiyan?” asked Goku

Vegeta nods his head, “there is a reason why our pregnancy lasts about 8 months and our Saiyan cubs are larger and heavier at birth, why we also develop our teeth around 3 to 4 months and why we are weaned off of breast milk early. Because our race is nothing but warriors and we fight to survive it’s in our DNA!” he explained.

“Oh.” replies Goku now he fully understands about the race he was born into, also the fact he knew he was sent here as a baby. “Our race was strong,” he commented.

“They were!” answer Vegeta 

“Do you miss them sometimes?” asked Goku

“Sometimes.” commented Vegeta

Goku couldn’t help and felt jealous of Vegeta. He got to remember their people, he remembered the bad and good. He doesn’t like the fact they were planet purgers and he’s glad that Nova will never grow up in that environment, killing the planet's inhabitants. “Did you hate what the Saiyan did for a living?” he asked as he continued to stared at Nova who is now nursing.

Vegeta just stared at Goku that was the first time Goku had asked that, “our original home planet was destroyed by an internal conflict and discord so we were forced to leave it!” he explained calmly as he thought back to how the Saiyan made their fortune, conquering planets and selling them to the highest bidder. “When we decide to make our fortune by conquering planets and that's all we know!”

“Huh?” questioned Goku

“Planet Sadala!” answer Vegeta as he thought back to the original homeworld of the Saiyan, “after we took over planet plant and rename it planet Vegeta we were force into slavery by Freiza!”

“Oh ok!” answer Goku who decided not to ask Vegeta about the painful past, instead he just wanted to look toward the future with their friends and family.

“Kakarot you were curious about our race so it’s fine!” explained Vegeta as he turned around to start washing the dishes, “I know we had a terrible past.”

Goku didn’t say anything, he just continued to watch Nova. “I can’t help it.” He whispered

“Kakarot, be grateful that Nova, Bulla, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Pan don't grow up in that environment!” Explained Vegeta as he finished the last of the dishes.

Goku smiles and he knows it’s true.

“I’m happy now my life is now!” exclaimed Vegeta he does regret all the harm he did when he was younger, of course how his life was back then he stopped caring. “I have you, Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Your sons, Pan, and of course Chichi and our Daughter Nova!” he explained as he dried his hands so he could walk over to Goku, he gestured to Goku he wanted to hold Nova seeing her sleeping after her meal.

Vegeta smiles warmly after Goku slipped their infant cub into his arms, he gently started to cuddle Nova carefully so he won’t wake her up, “I’m glad that Nova would never experience things That I did when I was a young cub!” he exclaimed as he stared into Goku’s eyes.   
Nor the things I was forced to do under orders!”

Goku smiled sadly. He had one pointed had asked Vegeta about his past while he was still working for Frieza, he cried after he heard that. No child or cub should be forced into that at a young age. “We just need to look toward the future.” he commented as he watched his mate and cub together which filled his heart with love and happiness.

“Yes.” replies Vegeta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously in need of a Beta reader.
> 
> tell me what you think forgive if I went off track next chapter will be a four month jump time

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta reader, however. will except anyone to be my beta reader for this story and Started of a new beginning, just comment me for my email address.
> 
> I'm taking suggestion on what to called in Saiyan
> 
> heart mother-  
> male carrier-


End file.
